Una Falsa Realidad
by Lica
Summary: Nada en la vida ocurre sin una razón. ¿Imagínese si un día descubres que usted no es quien siempre pensó que era? Y que su realidad actual, se parece más a un tablero de ajedrez, donde los que te rodean son sus piezas... Como usted. KenKao y MisAoshi indiscutible! Primera fic RK... :D
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno ... Esto es nuevo para mí!_

 _Es la primera vez que traduzco una fic mia para otro idioma y les digo que no es nada sencillo!  
_

 _No se si quedó bueno, en Portugues quedo optima, pero al cambiar... Tuve que cambiar muchas cosas y aun no sé como quedó... Espero de corazón que les guste... Porque yo hice de corazón!_

 _Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no son míos... Es la primera vez que trabajo con ellos en ese fandom y no recibo nada con eso!_

 _"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KENSHIN HIMURA" - En conmemoración a su cumple quise traerles esa fic hoy! :D  
_

 _Muy Importante: Miles de gracias a _**ZuryHimura** _por su amistad y paciencia conmigo... Y por supuesto por editar todo el capitulo. *o*_

 _También doy gracias a_ **PajaritoAzul** , **Pola de Himura** _y_ **Inej G** _por su ayuda, con algunos detalles y animo._

 _Le sconfieso que casi lloré ayer mientras hablaba con Zury, porque parecia que eso no iba salir... Y les aseguro, que sólo estoy aqui porque las quiero mucho! Entonces, desde ya... GRACIAS!_

* * *

 **01.** **Encuentros** **y Reencuentros**

Kenshin caminaba por el césped de la secundaria, pues su universidad había promovido un día de visita en ella. Y, aunque había ido ni siquiera se había incomodado en conocer el nombre. Incluso ni tenía idea de la razón por la que estaba allí, con exactitud. Justamente en la mañana, al llegar a la universidad, se le había sido informado que su clase saldría a visitar dicha escuela. Según los docentes, era una forma de socialización y consejería para que la nueva generación supiera elegir su futuro.

Otro detalle importante era que su academia frecuentaba vincularse solo con personas de alto nivel social, dado a sus estándares y costosas colegiaturas. Contrastando a su totalidad a la que irían a visitar, por su admisión de personal de clase media o a excepción de los que egresaran apadrinados o con una beca. Él dudaba que alguno alumno de allí pudiera pagar siquiera la matricula del instituto al que él asistía, y mucho menos un semestre entero. Suspiró pesadamente, y se sentó en el césped, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas. Estaba cansado, había dormido poco por culpa de un trabajo, y no se sentía con ninguna voluntad de fraternizar con ningún grupo de adolescentes.

Dejó su cuerpo cair sobre el césped. El cabello largo, rojo como fuego, atado en una cola alta, se propagó por toda la hierba. Tenía que admitir que el lugar era hermoso. Un verde y amplio césped bien cortado, que servía de base para árboles frutales a su entorno, proporcionando una agradable sombra para relajarse bajo estos. Lejos, pero no tanto, se podían avistar los salones de clases, donde era posible reconocer a las personas a través de las ventanas. Alcanzaba a escuchar el zumbido de interacción entre los alumnos de la universidad con los de la escuela secundaria. Aun así, la distancia proporcionaba una paz espiritual y calma, que extrañamente eran inexplicables.

—Pero, aún es una escuela...

Recordó el hecho, cuando notó que ya estaba casi dormido por la tranquilidad de aquel momento. Una discusión fuerte lo suficiente, interrumpió su descanso. Abrió los ojos al oír la irritación en la voz de una chica. Al final, sabía muy bien distinguir la fonación femenina de las otras dos voces masculinas. Se paró de mala voluntad y buscó con la mirada al trío ruidoso que había incomodado su momento de tranquilidad.

—Ya te dije que no voy a salir contigo... ¡Suéltame!

La chica era de baja estatura, más que él. Tenía el cabello largo, negro, lacio y brillante, atado en una cola alta; así como él. Sus ojos reflejaban el brillo del sol, pero por la distancia él no podía ver su color. Su tono de voz sonaba irritado y ella estaba casi gritando. Su cuerpo estaba en desarrollo. Pues por su aspecto, debía tener unos trece años de edad. Usaba el uniforme de la escuela secundaria: camisa blanca, con corbata, falda color marrón hasta la mitad del muslo y un chaleco del mismo color, sobre la camisa. Los dos chicos también vestían el uniforme de la escuela. Eran idénticos. Pero la única diferencia era que en lugar de falda ellos usaban pantalones.

—¿Y me lo dices así de simple? Dame una oportunidad. Podremos divertirnos mucho...

—No estoy interesada.

La chica era audaz y eso complació a Kenshin al mirar la escena. Sus ojos lilas con destellos dorados observaban la escena, interesados. El escrutinio de los chicos era malintencionado. Uno de ellos no dejaba de recorrer la figura femenina, mientras el otro la sujetaba por el brazo, para que no pudiera huir. El pelirrojo pensó en interferir, pero ella parecía tan segura de sí misma, que decidió que era mejor observar primero.

—Quiero solo un 'besito'... Eres tan hermosa.

—¡Suéltame!

Los dos chicos eran mucho más altos que ella, pero eso no la intimidó. La azabache aseguró el brazo del chico que la mantenía atrapada, y aprovechando el hecho de que intentó besarla, volteó y lo empujó, haciendo un efecto de palanca con el hombro. Lanzó el chico por encima de ella, haciéndolo caer en el césped, a consecuencia del golpe. El otro tipo abrió los ojos al ver la facilidad con la cual la chica, que era menor que ellos, volcó su amigo.

—¿Cómo...? - preguntó el que estaba de pie.

—El estilo Kamiya Kasshin-ryu incluye técnicas de judo en sus enseñanzas. Me gustaría recordarles que soy la hija del maestro Koshijiro Kamiya.

Y ella habló mirando al chico por encima del hombro, el mismo que a su vez se enfureció y corrió tras ella. Con toda la intención de golpearla. Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de la joven él fue interceptado rápidamente por un hombre de cabello rojo como el fuego, que torció el brazo del estudiante de una forma dolorosa. Él si retorció, tratando de encontrar una posición un poco menos incómoda. La azabache abrió un poco más los ojos azul añil, al ver a su salvador. Sus ojos estaban dorados, fríos, concentrado en joven agresor.

—Se feliz por no tengo mi espada aquí - el pelirojo informó. - Toma a tu amigo y desaparece.

Soltó el brazo del chico de mala manera y él cayó adelante, tropezando con sus propias piernas y tratando de equilibrarse para no irse de boca contra el piso. Miró atrás y al ver la mirada mortal en el rostro del que acababa de llegar, supo que era mejor no reclamar. Llegó hasta su amigo, y lo ayudó a erguirse del suelo. Ambos seguirán su camino de vuelta al edificio. El viento allí era fuerte, el mismo que hacia el cabello del pelirrojo y de la chica se movieran agresivamente. Su mirada dorada se volvió gradualmente, a un color violeta suave y su ojear se ablandó para algo más dulce.

Ella a su vez, esbozó una sonrisa, amable y brillante, sorprendiendo su salvador.

—Gracias por su ayuda.

—No tiene por qué. Por lo que veo, esos tipos están muy interesados en usted.

—Son unos idiotas.

Ella viró la cabeza para el otro lado con una actitud altanera, y cerró los ojos. El pelirrojo sonrió, manteniendo su postura.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Kaoru Kamiya... ¿Y el tuyo?

—Kenshin Himura. Es un gusto conocerla, señorita Kaoru.

La joven se inclinó al saludarlo.

—El gusto es mío, Kenshin.

La sonrisa de él se amplió de nuevo. El de cabellos rojizos no podía dejar de notar los rasgos delicados de la chica, y se preguntó cómo luciría cuando fuera mayor. La campana sonó a lo lejos, fuerte lo suficiente para que todos los del campus escucharan. Luego, ella empezó a correr en dirección del edificio. Pero en la mitad del camino, paró como si acabara de recordar algo importante y volvió a mirar Kenshin, quién no había dejado de verla. Después de elevar la mano en un adiós, gritó que un día ellos se volverían a encontrar. Sin esperar la respuesta retomó la carrera y dejándolo con una mirada atónita.

—¡Kenshin... Kenshin! - La voz continuaba llamándolo y haciéndose aún más audible. - ¡Kenshin!

Y por fin Sanosuke gritó en el oído de su hermano, haciendo que el pelirrojo casi cayera de la cama por el susto.

—¡Oro!

Habló Kenshin al despertar, golpeándose la cabeza en la cabecera de la cama. Al reparar que quién lo había despertado tan "suavemente" había sido su hermano, tomó la alarma y se la lanzó en la cabeza del castaño, que infelizmente para el mayor, consiguió desviar. Mismo hecho que causó un fin trágico para su alarma, la cual se rompió en miles de pedazos al estrellarse contra el muro. Sano empezó a reír, sin control.

—¡Qué manía de despertarme así!

Kenshin se sentó en la cama. Él apenas vestía un pantalón de franela, su delgado pecho desnudo, pero definido y fuerte a causa de los entrenamientos. Tenía el cabello suelto y revuelto, ahora un poco más largo que antes, tal vez llegando a la cintura. Su flequillo estaba cortado en diversos tamaños, enmarcando su rostro aún juvenil. Este era bonito, de rasgos suaves, y detonaba mayor madurez. Más varonil, con sus veintiocho años de edad. Pero el detalle más sobresaliente de su belleza exótica era una fina cicatriz en forma de x en la mejilla izquierda, que al contrario de dejarlo feo, provocaba una extraña atracción, completándolo.

—Tú decías algo... ¿Qué era? Kaoru... creo. - El más joven miró al pelirrojo. - ¿Quién es ella?

Sanosuke, el hermano menor del pelirrojo, estaba apenas con su ropa interior: una bóxer negro que dejaba el cuerpo trabajado, definido y bien dibujado al descubierto. El actual campeón del K1 WordMax era un chico de espíritu salvaje y juguetón. Con sus veintidós años era el más joven de los tres. Admiraba a Kenshin más que todos los demás. Para él, su hermano mayor era su héroe, un ejemplo a seguir. Cada uno tenía un talento especial y Sano era el que traía la diversión para la casa. Apresar de su poca edad, consiguió si destacar en el mundo de las luchas y conquistó el sueño de formar parte del pequeño elenco selectivo del evento en el que luchaba.

—Era alguien del pasado... Hace ocho años mi universidad fue hacer una visita en una escuela secundaria y yo ayudé a esa chica. No sé nada más de ella... Pero, hace algunos días tengo sueños con ese episodio. Sólo no sé la razón...

—¿Estás enamorado?

Sano elevó una ceja y preguntó con un tono de mofa en su voz. Kenshin giró sus ojos y decidió ignorar a su hermano. Se paró de la cama y entró al cuarto de baño para empezar a arreglarse para un día más de trabajo. Sano rió e imitó al pelirrojo, saliendo para cambiarse en su recamara.

-/-/-

Seijuuro Hiko cerró el último botón - dejando los tres superiores abiertos - de su camisa social slim fit gris, quedaba tan justa que marcaba cada musculo del cuerpo de superhéroe del CEO, de la Hiko's Enterprises. Su pantalón social de microfibra también marcaba sus piernas largas e gruesas. Apresar de ser un ejecutivo, el magnate jamás dejo de cuidar su cuerpo y a sus cuarenta y tres años de edad, podría afirmar que continuaba siendo uno de los hombres más guapos de todo Japón. Su rostro sin arrugas denotaba una edad muy inferior a la que tenía. Su cabello negro, brillante, largo e liso llegaba hasta el medio de su larga espalda. Sus ojos negros como la noche, eran dominantes y en su boca la sonrisa irónica perduraba.

Colocó su reloj de pulsera de oro blanco de la Cartier combinando con su anillo Chevalier con un diamante negro, que quedaba siempre en el dedo del medio de la mano izquierda. Arreglo su pelo en una cola baja y colocó su zapatos italianos. También se puso su perfume favorito. Después de una última mirada en el espejo, se dio por satisfecho con su aspecto. Miró la corbata que había separado para completar su ropa y decidió que no se la podría ese día. Tomó su blazer al par de su pantalón, y bajó las escaleras, caminando directo para el comedor, donde estaba siendo servido el desayuno. Sus tres sobrinos lo saludaron luego de verlo.

—¿Qué fue el ruido de hace poco? Me pareció que algo has roto.

Preguntó mientras ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa de diez lugares, con cristal ahumado reflejado. Los asientos eran sillones negros extremadamente cómodos. La única diferencia era que las de las puntas tenían un formato diferente, una formación de sillones victorianos, algo más moderno. El salón era sobrio, pero muy elegante. Adornado con cuadros que hacían una unión armoniosa con el suelo de mármol blanco.

—Nada de qué preocuparse... Ken mató una alarma más, intentando darle en la cabeza a Sano... Pero de nuevo, la alarma murió en vano.

Aoshi Hiko Shinomori, el hermano del medio, le informó a su tío con su característico tono frío. El hombre de veintiséis años era el segundo en la secuencia de nacimiento. Un hombre tan alto como su tío, perdiendo por pocos centímetros. Dueño de un cuerpo de modelo, así como su rostro. Una belleza incomparable. Sus ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, su semblante siempre manteniendo la característica seriedad. El cabello negro, corto y lacio, cortado hasta la nuca, con el flequillo dividido a la mitad, a la altura de la manzana del rostro. Todo un estilo seductor. Él era un hombre que generalmente solo habla con los que tenía verdadera confianza, como su familia. Con los demás, era siempre muy sucinto, para no decir que casi mudo. Portaba una ropa social, pero sin blazer. La camisa negra slim fit con los primeros botones abiertos, el pantalón también negro, ningún adorno a no ser por el reloj de pulsera de plata en la muñeca izquierda. El pelo aún mojado por la ducha lo dejaba con una apariencia salvaje.

—Kenshin no aprecia el favor que hago en despertarlo.

Reclamó el más joven, Sanosuke Hiko Sagara, con la sonrisa de mofa en el rostro, intercalando en el mismo momento que mascaba. Él siempre era el más hambriento y relajado del grupo. Jamás perdía una oportunidad de pasar el tempo y divertirse, y si podía arrastrar sus hermanos y tío, para él era mucho mejor. Su cabello castaño oscuro de punta como siempre en un corto estilo, brillaba, con apenas unos mechones rebeldes en sus flequillos caídos en su cara. Sus ojos castaños oscuros llenos de vitalidad y buen humor. Portaba una ropa casual, compuesta por una polera blanca ajustada al cuerpo y los pantalones vaqueros desgastados. Zapatos de buena calidad y en el pulso izquierdo un brazalete de plata. El chico era de estatura alta, pero un poco más bajo que Aoshi.

—Es fácil… Deja de gritar en mi oído que dejaré de atacarte.

Informó Kenshin Hiko Himura, el mayor de los tres. Su largo cabello rojo como el fuego, ahora estaba en una cola baja, así como su tío, su flequillo siempre molestando un poco los ojos, pero enmarcando su rostro de líneas finas. Era el más bajo de todos. También el más flaco físicamente, pero su cuerpo era tan fornido como el de los demás, sólo que más delgado. Poseedor de la misma mirada dominante que caracterizaba los cuatro en la mesa.

Tenía un espíritu más tranquilo y acostumbrado a sonreír con frecuencia, se llevaba bien con todos, y era admirado por sus hermanos. También era extremadamente requerido por su tío, no sólo porque era su sucesor en la empresa, sino porque también era su pupilo número uno en la arte del kenjutsu, estilo Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. Portaba un conjunto social como Seijuuro, sólo que su camisa era rosa magenta y llevaba una corbata negra. Su muñeca lucía un reloj dorado.

—Muy bien… Entendí. Vamos a pedirle a la secretaria que te compre otra alarma - Dijo Hiko - Y ¿cómo están en el día de hoy, ustedes?

—Tengo un nuevo caso para investigar en la comisaría de policía… Una persona fue brutalmente asesinada.

Aoshi fue el primero a contestar.

—¿Qué pasó?

Él pelirrojo se interesó.

—Aún ignoro los detalles… Pero, por lo que me dijeron por teléfono, lo dejaron desangrarse hasta morir… De cabeza abajo.

—Agradable, ¿no?

Sano se hizo presente con su comentario. Con una ceja alzada con una mezcla de sorpresa y disgusto. Aoshi sólo asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que su hermano en realidad estaba diciendo lo contrario.

—Espero que encuentren pronto al culpable. - Informó Hiko. - ¿Y tú, cabeza de pollo?

Preguntó al más joven de sus sobrinos, que encogió los hombros.

—Tengo entrenamiento… Y conoceré el nuevo doctor encargado de mí. Anji dijo que necesitaba de alguien disponible para sanarme en todo momento.

—Mejor, así volverás menos roto a la casa.

El comentario hizo que Kenshin riera por debajo y Aoshi esbozar una sonrisa, que disgustó por completo a Sano.

—Dejen de provocarme, ¿vale?

—Bueno… ¿Y tú, Kenshin?

—Tengo una reunión con el CEO de la empresa de porcelana… ¿Aún quieres comprarla?

—Sí. La compraré… Voy desmembrarla.

—Como quieras.

—Por fin… Quiero a todos en el restaurante Aoiya que queda en el centro de la ciudad.

—¿Ese viejo restaurante que parece que salió de la era Meiji?

El luchador preguntó sorprendido, ya que en aquella familia ellos siempre frecuentaban lugares caros de alto estatus y más modernos.

—Ese mismo.

—¿Y qué haremos allá? Preguntó el de ojos azules, curioso.

—¿Que se hace en un restaurante…? Cenar.

Hiko sonrió de lado, riendo de su propia provocación y Kenshin resolvió tentar su suerte.

—No sabía que te gustaba ese lugar.

—Voy por dos razones, primero: la comida es óptima. Y para quién no sabe, es uno de los restaurantes más célebres de la ciudad, que sirve comida tradicional. Segundo: Quiero visitar un viejo amigo, que es el dueño del establecimiento.

—Ah... Ahora comprendemos.

Sano declaró de forma teatral, expresando los pensamientos de sus hermanos. El desayuno no tardó mucho más. Con Sano conduciendo la conversación, hablando sobre sus entrenamientos y con puntuaciones de sus hermanos y tío, sobre los ocurridos. Luego, al terminar, se levantaron y se fueron a sus destinos con prisa.

-/-/-

Los sonidos de los golpes hicieron eco por el gimnasio. Anji, era un hombre alto y extremadamente fornido, quien le indicaba a su discípulo, que en el ring se olvidara de todo. Su mirada era de un verdadero luchador, frío y agresivo, pero los labios contrastaban dejando a muestra la sonrisa de mofa y orgullo que, en silencio, retaba su compañero de entrenamiento.

Estaba con el torso desnudo y sólo un pantalón corto ajustado al cuerpo, que iba hasta la mitad de los muslos destacando los glúteos y muslos bien trabajados del castaño. También, tenía una banda roja en la frente. Sanosuke disfrutaba desatando golpes firmes y bien dirigidos a su adversario. Las manos cerradas en puño, eran marcadas por las rayas blancas que las cubrían, previniendo que el luchador se torciera la muñeca con los puñetazos. Los pies descalzos también tenían vendas, con el fin de proteger los puntos de impacto de los y la espinilla.

Los trastazos eran limpios, rápidos y eficaces, intercalados con algunos que tenían la principal función ser bellos, como una patata en giro bien ejecutada, hechas por el cabeza de pollo, para presumir. Actitud que dejaba a su entrenador muy enojado. Esos eran los pocos momentos en los que Anji quería subir en el ring y personalmente darle una paliza a su alumno, para sacar esa arrogante superioridad que mostraba.

Pero, la verdad era que no obstante, el entrenador conocía con perfección al muchacho, y sabía que esa actitud sólo era una máscara. Por más seguro que el castaño fuera en el combate, estilo cuerpo a cuerpo, la soberbia no hacia parte de su verdadera personalidad. Él era bondadoso en demasía en su corazón y sólo tenía deseo de ayudar a los demás. Eso era lo que lo hacía admirar a uno de los mayores luchadores de Japón en los últimos tempos, y jamás dejarle de confiar todos sus conocimientos.

—Ya basta de bromas Sano… ¡O su próximo rival seré yo!

Reprendió al muchacho que sólo sonrió y equivocadamente desvió la mirada de su compañero de entrenamiento para ver su entrenador, de forma divertida y desafiante. Acto incorrecto que lo llevó a un knock out técnico, donde el calvo con quién peleaba, le pegó un rodillazo en el estómago que lo dobló de dolor hasta caer de rodillas. Con dificultad parar espirar y tratando de recuperarse de la agonía.

El adversario paró la lucha inmediatamente y se arrodilló frente al de pelo en punta, preguntando como estaba. Anji giró los ojos, tranquila y lentamente, subió a través de las cuerdas del ring, dirigiéndose hacia el castaño que tenía sus ojos oscuros bien abiertos. La mano derecha alrededor del abdomen, la boca abierta tirando el aire, mientras la mano izquierda lo sostenía en el suelo.

—Bien hecho… Espero que así aprendas a no distraerte. A veces me pregunto si eres el campeón por habilidades o suerte.

Ese comentario hizo Sano olvidarse del dolor momentáneamente y afrontar el entrenador con enojo, quien sonrió satisfecho al lograr su objetivo, provocar el muchacho.

—Tú siempre quejándote, Anji…

Pudiendo hablar y sosteniéndose de su compañero de entrenamiento, se puso de pie, aun sintiendo la incomodidad del golpe. Pero el dolor ya empezaba a desaparecer.

—¿Entonces ese será mi paciente a partir de hoy?

Los tres hombres se volvieron en la dirección de donde venía la voz femenina, que pronunció tal comentario. Sanosuke quedó asombrado con la visión que tuvo de la mujer. Ella era alta, tenía el cabello largo, que llegaba al lumbar, negro brillante y liso, con un flequillo que caía levemente sobre sus ojos café oscuros. Una mirada que poseía un brillo lleno de significado, analítico. Los labios bien diseñados, pintados de un rojo intenso y marcado por una sonrisa pícara. Su cuerpo era extremadamente deseable, bien torneado, con las caderas en perfecta armonía con los hombros, los senos grandes y hartos. Portaba un vaquero blanco, una camisa social del mismo color, ligeramente transparente y ajustada al cuerpo, mostrando la blusa de tirante fino por debajo. Las piernas largas y firmes. Ella lo observaba con una mano en la cintura y el rostro elevado. En la otra mano un maletín de cuero negro.

—Quién… - Sano empezó a hablar, pero luego se calló, cambiando el curso de su comentario y con una sonrisa maliciosa. Después de recorrerla con una mirada nada discreta, se acercó a la cuerda del ring y se inclinó sobre ella. - ¿Desea alguna cosa, linda? ¿Quieres un autógrafo o una foto conmigo?

—Hum…

Fue la respuesta de la mujer, lanzando un mechón de su largo pelo atrás, con presunción. Anji que veía la escena con atención sonrió al darse cuenta del incuestionable interés del luchador por la muchacha, pero decidió poner fin a la guerra de miradas.

—Es un gustó verla, Megumi.

Sano miró a su entrenador, después a su compañero de entrenamiento, quién se encogió de hombros mostrando no saber nada y por fin volvió a la mujer, que hizo una ligera inclinación en saludo al entrenador.

—Una vez más, le agradezco la oportunidad, señor Anji.

Sano se sorprendió.

—Vaya… ¿Tú sabes ser amable?

Provocó y Megumi estrechó la mirada en él. Algo dentro de ambos decía que tendrían una relación explosiva en su convivencia.

—Sano, saluda a tu nuevo médico: Doctora Megumi Takani. Megumi, este es Sanosuke Sagara, su paciente de aquí en adelante.

El castaño se sorprendió con la nueva noticia. Él esperaba un hombre como médico, del tipo viejo y divertido, o joven quién sería un rostro nuevo a la hora de salir entre amigos. Pero en todas las imágenes de posibles médicos, en ninguna venía a su mente una doctora sensual y hermosa que lo dejara con numerosas imágenes en su cabeza. Las cuales no tenían nada que ver con ser curado de heridas o cortes. Ella por su parte pasaba su mirada por todo el castaño, sin nada que decir. Después de algunos segundos, que más parecieron horas, ambos se saludaron en silencio con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Megumi, sígueme… Voy mostrarte tu oficina - Anji rompió la atmósfera que se había formado entre médico y paciente. - Y tú... - señaló a Sano. - Ve y fortalece ese abdomen. Takeo - se dirigió al calvo. - Quiero que lo golpees hasta que no sienta nada.

Sano y Takeo asintieron, y luego Anji bajó del ring. Después de una última mirada del castaño hacia la doctora, él y el amigo fueran al medio del ring, donde Sano se posicionó con las manos cruzadas por detrás del cuello y Takeo se colocó un par de guantes de boxeo. Para entonces comenzar a librar varios golpes en el abdomen del campeón, con la sola intención de fortalecer el local y no lastimar.

Megumi siguió a Anji por un pasillo. El gimnasio era un verdadero show de arquitectura, las colores claro, las puertas de vidrio transparente, con excepción de las de los despachos que tenían vidrio ahumado. Quién estaba adentro podía ver quién estaba fuera, pero no el revés. Los vestuarios y cuartos de baños eran los únicos lugares que había puertas talladas de madera.

Para entrar en el edificio ella tuvo que ir a través de un hermoso jardín, luego por una recepción con chicas educadas y uniformadas para recibirla. Entonces, después de pasar por un corredor donde pudo apreciar la colección de trofeos, posters, cinturones expuestos en los estantes de vidrio, ella encontró en el gimnasio con la sala de pesas. Después encontró la parte de sacos de boxeo, con tapete en el suelo y en el fondo del salón, el ring, donde eran hechos los entrenamientos de cuerpo a cuerpo. Y en los lados, muñecos de madera para entrenar ataques precisos.

A la izquierda de quién entraba, una puerta automática que se daba acceso al pasillo - con claraboya - que llevaba hasta los vestuarios con ducha, baños separados, las habitaciones del resto, sala de masajes y saunas. También se podía encontrar el despacho personal de Anji y la oficina de Seijuuro, que él solía usar cuando visitaba el local para entrenar o hacer la contabilidad, ya que él era el dueño del gimnasio. Las oficinas de los demás entrenadores y el despacho personal, que a partir de ese día iba pertenecer a Megumi Takani, también estaban ahí. Ella asistiría a cualquiera de los deportistas, pero su prioridad sería Sano. La mujer fue indicada por el famoso doctor Genzai, un viejo conocido de la familia Hiko.

La doctora quedó admirada con su nuevo despacho, estaba lleno de luz. Las paredes blancas, claras, y muy amplia. Había un gabinete de vidrio, con todo el tipo de material que ella pudiera necesitar. Una mesa grande con una computadora de la nueva generación, un sillón negro de cuero muy cómodo, con dos sillas que hacían juego, puestas del otro lado de la mesa. Había una amplia ventana, donde ella tenía la bella vista del jardín de la entrada, y como el vidrio era reflejado por fuera, nadie podía ver dentro del despacho. Además tenía aire acondicionado o calefacción según la estación. Una camilla para el paciente, toda la tecnología que podría pedir y una decoración espartana, que de poco en poco ella cambiaría a su antojo.

—Si algo no es de su agrado, tiene total libertad para cambiarlo y si falta algo, no deje de decirme, que lo conseguiré.

—No te preocupes, señor Anji… Creo que no me falta nada. Todo está perfecto.

Ella sonrió satisfecha, estaba feliz que por fin tendría su propio espacio y que fuera tan agradable. Era cierto que no era realmente suyo o diseñado por ella, pero lo ocuparía a partir de ese día y esperaba que fuera por mucho tempo. Ya que el sueldo mensual era muy atractivo e importante en su actual situación. Anji le entrego un aro con algunas llaves y un control.

—Allí tiene todo lo que necesita: el control de acceso al estacionamiento para empleados y socios de Hiten's. También llave de acceso al edificio por el estacionamiento, ya que la puerta principal sólo las recepcionistas pueden abrirla. Llave de su oficina y todo que tiene acá. Detrás esa puerta… - él señaló una puerta de madera blanca que ella no había visto. - Es su baño personal, puede usar el del gimnasio también si quieres, pero un propio creo que sería más útil. Bueno… Creo que usted estará acostumbrándose por hoy. Cualquier duda llámame. Tómate el día para conocer el lugar. Sólo veras a Sano hoy, si es que él se rompe la cabeza... Pero como esta es muy dura, no creo que lo vayas a ver. Mañana usted empezará su trabajo.

Ella sonrió en respuesta y le dio gracias por todo. Él luego se despidió y se fue, dejándola sola para conocer su nuevo espacio. La primera cosa que la doctora hizo al quedarse sola fue sentarse relajada en su silla.

—Creo que por fin las cosas empiezan a caminar para mí.

Y la esperanza comenzó a crecer en su corazón. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Genzai, quería darles las gracias una vez más por recomendarla en ese trabajo.

-/-/-

El lugar era oscuro, frecuentado por personas de naturaleza y negocios dudosos. La noche ya se había apoderado del cielo, y aunque todavía no era muy tarde, ya que acababa de oscurecer, manteniendo el cielo en ese tono azul oscuro. El local, que se situaba en una parte oculta entre varios edificios, donde quedaba la puerta de fondo de un club nocturno, era más oscuro de lo que se podría esperar.

El olor a cigarrillo y basura tirado en el suelo no era una buena mezcla para presentación. La mujer estaba parada, apoyada a la pared del edificio, sola. Su ropa consistía en un pantalón ajustado, que destacó la cadera bien formada, con nalgas firmes y redondeadas, una blusa de manga larga, también ajustada, que marcaba la cintura estrecha y los senos hartos de un tamaño mediano. En los pies pequeños, una bota de media caña y tacón medio cuadrado. Toda de negro - bañada por la oscuridad - acentuando el escultural cuerpo femenino. El largo cabello azabache, tan negro como la noche, atrapado en una cola alta, que contrastaba la pálida piel de la joven y hermosa mujer, que lo único que dejaba a demostrar de su rostro era su atractiva mirada azul añil bajo su flequillo irregular. La boca tapada por una media máscara de cuero. Los brazos cruzados debajo de los senos. Las manos enguantadas en cuero negro. La derecha sostenía la empuñadura de una katana en su vaina.

Su mirada era calma, nada parecía perturbar su paz interior. En realidad ella se puso tan inmóvil que podría pasar por un maniquí con facilidad. La puerta a su izquierda se abrió, saliendo por ella un hombre de media estatura, del tipo bohemio y muy pervertido, todos los poros de su cuerpo emanaba suciedad, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Como la mujer estaba detrás de la puerta, él no la vio. Los ojos azules, que antes miraban sólo la pared en delante suyo, se movieron y observó al japonés que portaba un traje caro con una camisa abierta y una cadena de oro. A su costado, dos hombres muy grandes, del tipo que llamamos de montaña por su proporción física, lo flanqueaban uno a cada lado. Con la puerta abierta, se pudo escuchar el sonido fuerte del club y los gritos de diversión que venían de la pista de baile. Pero, el sonido se apagó cuando la puerta se cerró, dejando a los tres hombres a fuera.

—¿Trajiste la información que pedí?

El hombre preguntó a la "montaña" que estaba a su izquierda, quién por su parte, nada dijo. Sólo sacó de la chaqueta un pendrive y se lo dio. Los ojos del tipo brillaron satisfecho y esa sonrisa repugnante se formó en sus gruesos y feos labios, nauseabundo a la joven que veía la escena.

—¡Genial! Con eso puedo chantajear a ese idiota de Makoto.

Y ese fue el momento que ella esperaba. La mujer de baja estatura se incorporó y sacó su katana, dejando la resplandeciente hoja expuesta y la mantuvo a su lado verticalmente, apuntado hacia abajo. El movimiento silencioso, aunque lento y cadencioso, llamó la atención de los hombres que voltearan hacia ella. Las dos "montañas" la observaran detenidamente, en especial sus ojos. Ya él tipo que tenía su total atención la examinó deliberadamente, con una mirada descarada. Eso la enojo.

—Tanaka Yachi…

La dulce voz no hacía juego con la mortal mirada de la joven. Y su tono dejó al tipo de cuarenta y cinco años excitado.

—A sus órdenes, preciosa… ¿Me buscabas?

Sonrió burlonamente, sin tomarla en cuenta.

—Sí. ¡Usted ha sido descartado por el Juppongatana!

Y esa frase borró por completo aquella sonrisa altanera, haciéndola alegrase por debajo de la máscara.

—¡Mátenla!

La orden hizo con que los guarda espaldas se lanzaran sobre ella. La azabache saltó hacia atrás y con un movimiento rápido golpeó al primero en el lado derecho de su costilla, sacando suficiente sangre para pintar la hoja de su espada y hacerlo quejarse de dolor. Pero no profundamente para abrirlo en medio. Luego vino el otro a atacar su derecha y recibiendo un corte en diagonal, de arriba hacia abajo en el pecho, en la misma profundidad que recibió su compañero. Entonces aprovechando el hecho de que ellos estaban distraídos por la sorpresa mezclada con el dolor, ella golpeó con la empuñadura de la espada la nuca de ambos, llevándolos a un sueño profundo de inmediato. El hombre abrió sus ojos por la impresión. Pero lo que más lo preocupó fue el hecho de que ella fuera tan rápida, pues él no pudo ver lo que pasó.

La azabache caminó en su dirección como una leona, que a la visión de su presa, avanzaba lentamente con pasos contados a fin de no perder su blanco. La lucha interna del traficante empezó, en el momento no supo si dejaba que su mente maliciosa dejara de maquinar escenas pervertidas sobre la joven, mirando el balanceo de sus caderas al caminar de esa manera que él juzgó tan seductora, o si se concentraba en buscar una escapatoria. El deseo de supervivencia ganó

—Yo puedo pagarte… ¡Sólo dime cuánto quieres, que te lo daré!

—Mantenga su dinero sucio para usted. ¡No quiero nada!

Sin demora, ella se acercó, y con un fuerte golpe atravesó su hombro derecho con la espada, haciéndolo soltar un grito agonizante. Luego se dispuso a cortarlo de lado a lado en el estómago, pero no profundamente. Por fin, perforó ambas piernas del tipo. Ningún golpe fue mortal, sino que eran cortes limpios y bien planificados. Cuando él cayó de rodillas, llorando y pidiendo piedad, ella lo puso a dormir. Como había hecho con las dos "montañas", dejándolo tumbado boca abajo en el piso sucio. Con la cara sobre algo que pudo ser un charco de agua o algo más… fisiológico. ¿Qué era? No lo sabía, pero tampoco le importo.

La chica tomó el pendrive que recibió del guardaespaldas y se puso en marcha. Con pasos rápidos, se dirigió hacia la calle principal, dejando a los tres desangrando y solos. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del callejón, miró para los dos lados, y sin ver a nadie, se quitó la máscara para no llamar la atención. Tomó un paño que había dejado en la entrada del pasaje y envolvió su katana para disfrazarla. La joven de rasgos delicados y amables, no tardó en camuflarse en el enorme flujo de personas que pasaban por el lugar, inconsciente de estar siendo seguida de cerca por un par de ojos verdes femeninos, que la miraban con mucha atención.

Cuando sintió que estaba lo lejos suficiente del lugar, entró en una cabina de teléfono y marcó el número de la policía, informando de manera anónima, el paradero de tres hombres inconscientes y sangrando en un callejón. Necesitaban ayuda inmediata o podrían morir por falta de sangre. Después que la mujer anotó la dirección, colgó sin despedirse. Suspiró hondo, tragándose las lágrimas. Odiando en lo que su vida se había tornado.

—Vamos, Kaoru… Piensa que es por el bien de los demás…

Se susurró a sí misma, como si fuera lo suficiente para convencerse pero sabiendo que era pérdida de tiempo. Nada la haría sentirse mejor. Respiró hondo un par de veces más, miró el pendrive y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Salió de la cabina y se dirigió a la estación de metro, la más lejos que sus piernas pudieran llevarla. Se sacó los guantes y se liberó el cabello. Bajó un poco el cierre de la blusa, cambiando lo que podía de su apariencia y deseando volver tan pronto posible para la seguridad de su hogar, su dojo.

-/-/-

El restaurante Aoiya estaba lleno y el aspecto tradicional reinaba el hermoso local. No sólo la clientela era atraída por la comida de excelente calidad y muy sabrosa, sino también por la decoración. Aquellas lámparas japonesas y ese perfecto paisaje pintado a mano en el fondo del lugar, el cual representaba un verdadero ejemplar de la era Meiji. Al subir las escaleras, la mezcla de pasado y modernidad era increíble.

Las mesas eran antiguas, pero apropiadas y adaptables a la nueva generación, que ya no estaban tan acostumbrados a quedarse de rodillas durante tanto tiempo. El suelo tenía una área debajo de las mesas, para que los clientes pudieran sentarse en el suelo, como si estuvieran alojados en sillas. Cada mesa era separada por biombos japoneses tradicionales, hechos por papel washi, madera fina, hojas de oro y todos pintados a mano, teniendo cada uno una pintura diferente del otro. Todas las mesas estaban iluminadas por faroles japoneses con dibujos que colgaban del techo, brindando una atmósfera cálida durante la cena, que era el momento que mejor destacaba la belleza del lugar. A diferencia del salón, la cocina era toda moderna, con los utensilios de mejor calidad y ultima tecnología, haciendo la vida más fácil de los cocineros. La mesa de recepción, también mostraban vestigios de tecnología, en contraste con su aspecto antiguo.

En una de las tablas del área VIP - área destinada para las grandes personalidades del mundo de los negocios y la gente de alto nivel, más reservadas y mejor ubicadas en el salón -, la risa era alta, la charla animada y contagiaba a todos en su entorno. En la cabecera de la mesa de ocho lugares, el magnate Seijuuro Hiko se reía a carcajadas de una broma dicha por su amigo Nenji Kashiwazaki, más conocido como Okina. Un señor de cabello hasta los hombros, bigote y barba blanca – con un pequeño lazo en la punta de la misma -, media estatura y ojos oscuros. La sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro del viejo era su mayor característica. Pero muy famoso por ser muy sabio y haber sido un admirable ex guerrero.

Okina era el dueño del establecimiento y abuelo materno de la única heredera del local. Él estaba sentado justo al lado derecho de su viejo amigo. A su lado, Kenshin observaba la charla con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Frente al pelirrojo, su hermano Aoshi – que estaba sorpreso por las bromas pervertidas del viejo – se mantenía ocupado con su té. Mientras a su derecha, su hermano Sano, que estaba de frente para Okina, participaba con gusto en la divertida platica.

—Entonces fue hasta ella. La chica era linda y le sonreí. Ella fingió y intentó huir… Pero cuando dije que era el dueño del Aoiya, ella se lanzó a mis pies!

El más viejo de la mesa alegremente relató un episodio de su vida, que de acuerdo con él realmente ocurrió. Pero el moreno de largo cabello tenía serias dudas de la veracidad de los hechos.

—¿Y qué hiciste con ella?

La pregunta de Kenshin calló a todos, quienes lo miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación por la cuestión. Fue entonces cuando entendió, después de largos segundos, haciéndolo abrir mucho los ojos y decir su famoso…

—¡¿Oro?!

Y las carcajadas empezaran de nuevo, y hasta Aoshi fue obligado a reír esta vez. Pero por supuesto que no con la misma intensidad que lo hacían los demás, muy lejos de eso, fue algo bien discreto, pero imposible de retener. Kenshin se rascó la nuca, sintiéndose tonto por la pregunta. Tenía una personalidad compleja con muchos aspectos, pero cada vez que estaba relajado y reunido con su familia, la inocencia parecía dominarlo.

—Wow… ¡El ambiente aquí es genial!

Los cinco hombres miraran el local de donde vino la voz femenina tan jovial. Pudieron ver una muchacha de veinte años, con una amplia sonrisa encantadora, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban de forma verdadera, su piel alba destacaba el cabello negro, su largo flequillo moldaba sus dulces rasgos, el pelo le llegaba hasta la lumbar, suelto hasta el medio, donde empezaba una trenza floja y simples, pero de una forma muy graciosa y planificada, que más parecía haber sido hecha por un profesional. Ella era muy delgada, pero no dejaba de exhibir curvas perfectas, sus piernas bellas y fuertes, gracias a los entrenamientos, expuestas debido al corto short negro. En los pies pequeños usaba un coturno femenino de tacón medio y grueso. La fina cintura bien marcada acentuaba los senos, que tenían el tamaño entre medio y pequeño. La blusa de tirantes finas, ajustada al cuerpo dejaban firmes y redondos los senos, visibles y atractivos. Ella no tenía ningún adorno, solo un par de aretes pequeños. Casi cero maquillaje.

Aoshi la recorrió entera unas diez veces seguidas, quedándose sin habla con la aparición de la recién llegada. Sus pupilas se dilataron al verla, incluso su cuerpo entero se mostró receptivo hacia la joven. Aun así, ni siquiera una ceja se movió en el rostro de piedra del hombre. Sano, Kenshin y Hiko también la juzgaron hermosa, pero ni cerca de la intensidad en la cual el moreno de pelo corto la consideró atractiva.

—Señores, permítanme presentarles a mi nieta, Misao Makimachi.

Okina rompió el silencio y todos la saludaron. Por su parte, ella hizo una ligera reverencia a los presentes mientras les daba la bienvenida.

—Es un gusto conocerlos… - sonrió con sinceridad.

—Misao… Este es mi amigo, Seijuuro Hiko, de quién te había comentado…

—¡¿El maestro?!

La chica interrumpió a su abuelo al oír el nombre del hombre señalado. Hiko amplió su sonrisa arrogante al notar la sorpresa en los ojos verdes.

—Sí… él mismo. - dijo Okina, fingiendo enojo.

—Es un placer conocerlo… Siempre escuché hablar de usted… Es un gran maestro del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. Tan famoso… Pensé que usted sería más viejo, pero no… Es joven, fuerte, guapo y…

La carcajada de Hiko la interrumpió. Ella casi no respiraba para hablar, de tan entusiasmada que quedó al conocer a esa celebridad, que era como ella lo había juzgado. Aunque para el resto del mundo la fama de Hiko fuera solamente dentro de los negocios, para los amantes de las artes marciales como ella, sus hechos más importantes eran cuando él blandía su espada.

—Caramba… Creo que te gusta el kendo.

Bromeó con ella. Y la vergüenza que sintió por haber hablado sin parar, desapareció.

—Sí… Aunque mi verdadera pasión es el arte de los ninjas. - lo miró con orgullo. - El ninjutsu, es el arte que practico.

—¿En serio? Tal vez puedas mostrarme después… Mi sobrino Aoshi - señaló al citado -, también es conocedor del ninjutsu y el kempo. Y es un experto espadachín en el manejo de la técnica Kodachi Nito Ryu.

Misao miró el moreno a su lado y en su mente vino la imagen de él en tiempos antiguos, portando una ropa de ninja y observando sus blancos con esos penetrantes ojos azules, de forma fría y con una velocidad sobrehumana, mientras mataba a sus víctimas. Las pupilas verdes se dilataron y ella sintió su corazón saltar al imaginar aquél hermoso hombre - salido de una portada de revista - tan imponente, convertirse en el ejemplo perfecto de un super héroe en su mente.

—Bueno… - El de cabello blanco decidió continuar con las presentaciones, deshaciendo el hechizo que mantenía los ojos verdes en los azules. - Ese es Kenshin Himura - señaló al nombrado. - El sobrino mayor de Seijuuro.

Miró al pelirrojo y quedó fascinada con tanta belleza exótica.

—Aoshi Shinomori - señaló de nuevo el moreno de cabello corto - el segundo, y el menor de los tres sobrinos, Sanosuke Sagara.

Okina apuntó y Misao fue obligada a dejar de observar la belleza del pelirrojo para ver el último nombrado. Y fue en ese momento en que ella tuvo la certeza que la belleza era un requisito obligatorio en esa familia. Todos, desde el tío hasta el menor eran hermosos, podrían ser modelos y ciertamente eran hombres que harían a cualquier chica chocar contra una farola en la calle, por mirarlos a ellos y no al camino. Después de un largo e incómodo silencio, Okina volvió a hablar.

—¡Cierra la boca, Misao!

Y del susto ella obedeció, quedándose tan roja como el cabello de Kenshin, después de notar que los miraba con la boca abierta. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada y tanto Hiko como Sano rieron divertidos. Kenshin la miró con cariño, había simpatizado con ella luego que la vio. Aoshi dejaba salir chispas de la mirada, el hecho de que ella hubiera encontrado a su tío y hermanos bonitos, no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero como de costumbre, ocultó sus sentimientos.

—Perdóname... - murmuró y Hiko rió más fuerte.

—Por favor, acompáñanos, pequeña... - El maestro la invitó. - Será bueno tener un poco de compañía femenina en medio de tantos hombres…

Sus palabras la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Sonriente, ella se sentó al lado de Aoshi, quien pudo percibir su olor dulce, nublando sus sentidos.

—¿Dónde estabas, Misao?

Okina preguntó intrigado, viendo atentamente a la joven, que perdió la sonrisa y se tensó ligeramente. Después de vacilar por una fracción de segundo, volvió a sonreír e informó que había ido en busca de su mejor amiga, Kaoru, junto a Yahiko, para cenar en el restaurante. Okina aceptó la respuesta y terminó el tema. Pero no le creyó para nada. Los cuatro hombres que estaban en la escena notaron que algo estaba mal, pero prefirieron creer que era sólo sus imaginaciones.

Misao pudo sentir la atmósfera tensa, tanto que la podría cortar con un cuchillo. Tragó saliva, pensando que tendría que entrenar más con Saito, el arte de la mentira. Pero, en absoluto… ella no podía decir la verdad. Lo que sabía no debería ser dicho a nadie, jamás. Miró nuevamente a los cinco hombres que la observaban y sonrió tímidamente pero sincera. Deseaba que se olvidaran del tema por completo. Su corazón saltó de alivio al escuchar una voz conocida llamándola, giró la cabeza a tiempo para verlo llegar.

—Misao. ¿Por qué estás aquí escondida?

Un chico de quince años se aproximó a la mesa, donde todos estaban reunidos, quejándose. Él tenía el cuerpo delgado y un estilo casual. Portaba una polera blanca, un vaquero azul y un par de tenis negros. En el pulso derecho una muñequera y en el izquierdo un reloj simple y barato. Su cabello negro totalmente en puntas y sus ojos oscuros mostraban una audacia admirable. Era de estura baja, un poco más que Kenshin, pero no había mucha diferencia. Él paró con las manos cruzadas tras la nuca y al darse cuenta de que cuatro ojos nuevos lo miraban, bajó los brazos, sonrojándose un tanto avergonzado. Misao y Okina sonrieron. Mientras los demás se quedaron callados.

—Yahiko… Llegas tarde. ¿Dónde está Kaoru?

La de trenza preguntó y se levantó para mirar la puerta de la entrada. El muchacho se recuperó de la vergüenza al escuchar el nombre de su hermanastra y maestra.

—No lo sé… Ella todavía no llegaba cuando me fui…

—Ah… - la chica bajó la cabeza, triste. Pero, luego la sacudió y sonrió de forma acogedora. - Déjame presentarte. - anunció. - Señores este es Yahiko Myoujin. Él es alumno del dojo Kamiya Kasshin y hermanastro de la maestra Kaoru Kamiya.

Kenshin estaba tomando un sorbo de su bebida, al mismo tiempo que Misao presentaba el chico, y cuando escuchó el nombre de la maestra, casi escupió todo en la cara de su hermano, Aoshi. La forma con la cual el pelirrojo se ahogó llamó la atención de todos. El dueño de los ojos violetas ignoró las miradas de interrogación y preguntas sobre su bienestar y miró con sorpresa a Misao y luego a Yahiko, y entonces volvió hacia Misao. Ambos lo observaban.

—¿Dijiste… Kaoru Kamiya?

Ella y el chico asintieron y cuando Kenshin estaba por hablar, una voz femenina irrumpió el lugar.

—Misao… Siento la tardanza… Acabo de encontrar la nota que Yahiko dejó diciendo que debería venir para acá…

Todos los rostros giraron a ver la dueña de la voz. Y ella estaba allí, enfrente, justo como hace ocho años atrás, sólo que ahora, no había nada de infantil en ella. La chica era un poco más alta que Misao, prácticamente de la altura de Yahiko, perdiendo por unos dos centímetros. Su rostro era hermoso, delicado y pálido. Sus ojos como dos gemas azules añil. Sus labios bien diseñados y ligeramente rojizos, algo casi imperceptible, pero pecaminosamente atractivo para el pelirrojo que la miraba con detalle. Su largo pelo negro como la noche sin luna, y liso en media coleta, con su flequillo irregular que enmarcaba su rostro de princesa. Su cuerpo muy bien desarrollado y apetitoso, delineado por un vestido azul, cuya falda se detenía cuatro dedos encima de las rodillas. Lucía también unas sandalias negras con correas.

La joven recién llegada pasó los ojos por todos en la mesa y sonrió suavemente, hasta que azul encontró al violeta. El pelirrojo que la recorría con la mirada, paró su análisis y se centró en los ojos que se abrieron como platos por la impresión al verlo. No había duda... Ella lo reconoció, tan inmediatamente como él a ella. Y eso le agradó sin medidas. No era la adolescente de antes, era una mujer. Y la más bella de todas.

—¿Kenshin…?

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _¿Entonces? ¿Continuo?_

 _Espero con mucha ansiedad por sus reviews... A ver que les pareció..._

 _Alguién se atrevería a intentar alguna hipotesis? :)  
_

 _Les informó que no soy muy rapida para actualizar, pero les aseguro que jamás olvido una obra. Si empiezo, termino. Tenedlo en mente!_

 _ _¿_ Entonces?_

 _Una vez más... Chicas: Zury, Dani, Pola y Jenn... Muchas gracias! Las quiero! :3  
_

 _20/06/2015_


	2. Conociéndose…

_**Beta: Pajaritoazul**_

* * *

 **02\. Conociéndose…**

Era una noche fría y los padres del niño de siete años salieron para llevar al hermano menor al hospital. El bebito de un año de edad estaba enfermo y tenía mucha fiebre, lo que hizo que sus padres salieran apresurados con él.

No había nadie que pudiera cuidar el niño mayor en medio a la madrugada, por eso, esperando que él durmiera por toda la noche, los padres se fueron tranquilos, creyendo que pronto estarían de vuelta.

Era un departamento de clase media, todo el edificio estaba envuelto en profundo sueño, con excepción del departamento del lado. Una vez más la pelea conyugal empezó y los gritos incesantes despertaron el niño. Asustado, se levantó y corrió a la habitación de los padres, llamando por su mamá. Entró sin llamar y no encontro a nadie. Corrió a la habitación del hermanito, la cuna estaba vacía.

Desesperado, el sentimiento de abandono lo tomó. Se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus pequeñas piernas mientras el cabello negro que llegaba hasta sus hombros cubría su rostro y las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir por la cara del niño.

Los gritos estaban cada vez más fuertes y las palabras dichas por la pareja vecina cada segundo más comprensibles: El esposo amenazaba a su mujer con prender fuego en toda la casa con ella dentro. El niñito se estremeció con eso y su llanto se hizo aún más angustiante.

—¿Mama? ¿Papa...? Mama... No me dejes... Prometo sé un buen chico… ¡Mama! ¡Papa!

Su voz salía a gritos en medio las lágrimas. De repente un olor fuerte tomó cuenta del aire, el niño no sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado allí, su cuerpo dolía por la tensión, y el humo empezaba a entrar por debajo de la puerta. Fuego. El departamento de al lado estaba en llamas…

Desesperado el niño salió corriendo del departamento cometiendo así su mayor error. El hombre estaba en el pasillo y lanzaba la gasolina por todas partes. No se podía más oír la voz de la esposa, que ya debería estar muerta o desmayada. Los oscuros ojos del niño se ampliaron, asustados con lo que visualizaba. En el proceso de quemarlo todo, la gasolina llegó hasta él.

El fuego estaba sin control, alto, agresivo y en su intento de huir lo alcanzó haciéndolo gritar por auxilio, mientras las llamas lo consumían.

Atrapado en los recuerdos de su pasado, el hombre gritó con toda su fuerza. Su áspera voz sobresalía a la de su esposa que lo sacudía incesantemente, intentando despertarlo. Las pesadillas estaban siendo algo recurrentes por las noches y eso la dejaba inquieta.

—Makoto... Mi amor, despierta... ¡Shishio!

Ella gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos, agitando a su marido. Después de algún tiempo en aquel rito él despertó, sentándose abruptamente en la cama. La dificultad al respirar, el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y el miedo desvaneciéndose poco a poco de los oscuros ojos, alucinados, volviendo a su frialdad natural, junto a la respiración que empezaba a calmarse.

-/-/-

— Aún no lo puedo creer…

Los ojos violetas brillaban más que de costumbre.

— Ocho años es mucho tiempo, ¿No?

De igual manera, el azul reflejaba brillo y emoción en su mirada. Ella había ocupado el lugar juntó a él y se había olvidado completamente de la existencia de las demás personas. Que por su parte, mantenían la atención constante sobre la pareja; ellos estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia uno del otro, posicionados frente a frente.

—Esto es tan irreal…

Perdidos entre ellos, Kenshin y Kaoru hablaban animados sobre las casualidades de la vida. Al principio, Misao cambió miradas con Yahiko, ambos tenían cara de turbación y ninguno podía explicar la escena. Luego ella miró a Aoshi, que aunque estuviera tan pasmado como ella, tenía una expresión neutral, con una pequeña y casi imperceptible diferencia en su rostro, la que consistía en una ceja ligeramente elevada. El glacial azul encontrándose con el inquisitivo verde, se encogió de hombros y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Aún en busca de respuestas, Misao continuó mirando rostro por rostro, siempre encontrando una negación como respuesta. Era una sorpresa para todos. Hasta Hiko quedó sin reacción, perdido en la escena protagonizada por la pareja, que supuestamente no debería conocerse. Sano, como quien recuerda algo, casi saltó de su lugar atrayendo la atención de toda la mesa: Con excepción de la pareja que se había olvidado del mundo.

Como una formación de un equipo de fútbol, los seis restantes de la mesa, se juntaron en el centro para escuchar al luchador.

—Tú has dicho que ella se llama Kaoru, ¿Cierto? — Pregunto mirando a la de trenza y ella asintió. — Pues mira… Esta mañana él tuvo un sueño con una tal Kaoru. Le cuestione sobre eso y él me dijo que se trataba de alguien del pasado.

El grupo de la conspiración volvió a mirar a la pareja y empezó a preguntarse cómo el mundo podía ser tanpequeño para que la chica fuera la misma Kaoru. Aoshi carraspeó y finalmente, como por arte de magia, logró atraer la atención del pelirrojo y su acompañante. Al callarse, ambos observaron por primera vez el silencio que se había instalado en la mesa. Pero, lo que hizo sonrrojar fuertemente a Kaoru, fue darse cuenta de que todos en la mesa los miraban con mucha atención. El pelirrojo también se avergonzó, pero fue el primero en recuperarse.

—Bueno… Perdónenme. Fue un sorpresa encontrar la señorita Kaoru después de ocho años…

—¿Ocho años? — la de ojos verdes se espantó — Kaoru tú tenías trece hace ocho años.

—Si… ¿Recuerda que en esa época de dije que un pelirrojo me ayudó en la escuela? — la de ojos azules señaló a Kenshin y él le sonrió. — Ah y Kenshin, por favor… No tienes que llamarme señorita, ¿Vale?

—¿Es decir, que es él?

El recuerdo de una Kaoru adolescente llegando al restaurante, saltando sobre ella para contar que un hermoso chico de cabello escarlata la había salvado en la escuela, vino a la mente de la de trenza. Misao evocó el momento donde había reído de su amiga, preguntándole de donde saco un japonés pelirrojo. Y ahora, teniendo la prueba de los hechos en frente, tuvo la sensación de morderse la lengua. Y no sólo tenía un japonés pelirrojo, como era natural y muy hermoso.

Todavía aturdida, Misao continuo.

—Esta bien… Te debo cuatro mil yenes…

Kaoru sonrió orgullosa.

—Que bueno que lo recuerdas.

Y se echó a reír animada, siendo seguida por su amiga. Una vez más los otros quedaron perdidos, pero por primera vez, la atención se centró en el par de amigas.

—Oye comadreja, ¿Por qué debes tanto dinero a la fea?

Yahiko no terminaba de hablar cuando soltó un grito de dolor. Bajo la mesa, las dos chicas pisaron con fuerza en el pie de él. La familia Hiko se llevó un susto con la escena: Además del pisotón, el chico fue obligado a escuchar un sermón de cómo no atreverse a llamarlas así de nuevo. El único tranquilo en la mesa era Okina, que continuaba bebiendo su sake con si nada pasara.

—Auch… ¡No tenían que pisarme tan fuerte!

La queja de Yahiko hizo que el desconcierto de los demás desapareciera; Hiko y Sano soltaron una fuerte carcajada. Aoshi y Kenshin sólo sonrieron, divertidos con la escena. Okina disfrazó su risa con una tos fingida haciendo que los tres se callaran y recordando que no estaban solos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados por el espectáculo.

—¿Siempre es así?

Pregunto Sano recobrando la compostura.

—Sí. Cada día.

Afirmó el mayor de la mesa.

El ritmo de la conversación disminuyó cuando Omasu, una mesera de dulces rasgos, se acercó trayendo el pedido de los miembros de la mesa y tomando nota de la petición de los recién llegados. El grupo empezó a comer y los más viejos a hablar sobre cosas mundanas como la política, el tiempo, etc… Mientras tanto, Kaoru y Kenshin hablaban sobre kendo, Sano y Yahiko sobre las luchas y Misao hacía un monólogo para Ahoshi sobre lo increíble que eran las misiones de los ninjas en la era Tokugawa, Aoshi por su parte ponía mucha atención.

Cuando todos ya habían terminado de cenar, con excepción de Sano y Yahiko que parecían como si no hubiesen comido durante un año, el teléfono móvil de Aoshi sonó y fue contestado de inmediato. Luego de una conversación sucinta y rápida, con alguien que parecía llamarse Hannya, el detective colgó y su rostro adquirió una expresión más fría y rígida.

—Pido que me perdonen, pero tengo que ir — anunció. Hiko preguntó el motivo — Un crimen. Al parecer una pelea que terminó en un homicidio.

—¿Donde?

—En un callejón. Tres hombres…

La información hizo a la dueña de la mirada índigo palidecer como la nieve. Pero, antes que alguien pudiera notar algo, la conmoción fue interrumpida por el ruido de otro teléfono. Esta vez fue Misao quien sacó su dispositivo para saber de quién se trataba. Manteniéndose lo más neutral posible, la de trenza leyó y guardó con rapidez el móvil.

—¿Quién era Misao?

Sin tardar, Okina se manifestó.

—Una amiga… Me olvidé que teníamos un trabajo que finalizar. Ella me pidió que nos encontráramos.

—¿A estas horas?

Aoshi extrañó a todos con su inusual pregunta, cosa que dejó a la chica un poco desconcertada..

—Es… No… Ella… Ella me espera en la internet… Videoconferencia.

El que puso el encuentro en cuestión asintió, al parecer más tranquilo. Ella miró al abuelo, que supo perfectamente que pasaba.

Aoshi se puso en pie y después de despedirse de todos de forma rápida, se fue. Misao le siguió tomando otro camino, después de despedirse de los demás y abrazar a su amiga, prometiéndole llamarla después.

—Creo que también me voy… Anji ordenó que llegara temprano mañana.

Sano informó después de tragar el último pedazo de carne, ya irguiéndose y luego de una señal con la mano se fue, con la mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón y la izquierda suelta, además de un inusual palillo de dientes que mordía con indiferencia.

—Pienso que también nos vamos, ¿Cierto, Yahiko?

—Sí.

—¿Cuanto es nuestra parte de la cena?

Kaoru preguntó, mirando a los tres más viejos de la mesa y ganando una amplia sonrisa por parte de Hiko.

— Absolutamente nada, señorita… Fue un gusto tenerlos con nosotros esta noche. La cena es por mi cuenta.

—Pero…

La azabache iba quejarse cuando sintió una mano fuerte sobre la suya. Miró la mano masculina y luego al dueño de ella, Kenshin la observaba con dulzura, y sonreía suavemente.

—Por favor… Acepte.

Tímida, regresó la sonrisa y asintió. Todos tenían su atención puesta en la escena, pero se mantuvieron callados. Yahiko, el único distraído, interrumpió el clima que se formó, ya de pie para partir.

—Apúrate Kaoru…

La nombrada dio un respingo por la sorpresa, de tan concentrada que estaba en su acompañante. Kenshin por su parte sintió la sangre hervir. Y por una pequeña fracción de segundos quiso estrangular al muchacho, pero luego se calmó y encontró gracia en la escena.

—Déjenme les acompañaré. Ya es tarde…

Kaoru se vio un poco perdida con la oferta y Yahiko se encogió de hombros. Luego de alguna insistencia por parte del pelirrojo, ella acabó aceptando pese a reiterar que no había ninguna necesidad. Los tres dejaron el restaurante bajo la mirada interesada de los otros dos y cuando habían desaparecido del campo de visión de ellos, Hiko sonrió con picardía y Okina lo imitó, concordando en silencio con las conclusiones de su amigo.

-/-/-

Con su pelo negro y el cuerpo mojados, cubierto sólo con el albornoz, Shishio salió del cuarto de baño después de una ducha tonificante. Luego de despertar con aquella pesadilla y ver el estado de su esposa, el bonito hombre de ojos oscuros se levantó y fue directo hacia el baño, abriendo la ducha fría y entrando bajo el agua sin demora, ignorando la sensación de escalofrío en la piel. Buscando olvidarse de ese recuerdo que no podía borrar.

Ya más calmado, volvió a la recamara y la primera cosa que hizo fue poner sus guantes para ocultar sus manos. Tras haberse quemado completamente cuando aún era niño, fue sometido a innumerables cirugías plásticas para recobrar su aspecto normal, sin embargo, sus manos no tuvieron la misma suerte. De acuerdo a los doctores sería imposible reparar el daño en ellas. Desde entonces, él jamás se quitaba sus guantes blancos, a excepción de darse un baño.

Se aproximo al sofá gris de dos plaza y le acarició el pelo castaño de su esposa, haciéndole levantar la mirada y sonreírle. En respuesta, se curvo y deposito un beso en los labios rojos de la mujer.

—¿Ha venido Fuji?

Fue derecho con la pregunta, luego del cariño.

—Sí. Te trajo esto…

El hombre dio la vuelta al mueble, sentándose al lado de ella, tomó el sobre marrón de las manos femeninas y abriéndolo.

Dentro había numerosas fotos de la familia Hiko. Seijuro en diferentes lugares, saliendo y llegando de la empresa, en su casa, acompañado por sus sobrinos, imagenes de los sobrinos solos y acompañados, en innumerables eventos, pero el que más se destacó en todas las fotos y el que mejor se veía era Kenshin Himura. Shishio ponía toda su atención en sus fotos y con cuidado analizaba cada detalle.

—Él tiene una belleza exótica.

El comentario de Yumi lo hizo sonreír.

—Creo que es el gen de la familia.

Y la miró divertido, obligandola a reír.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora?

—Todo a su tiempo...

Él paró en una imagen donde Kenshin se veía discutiendo con un hombre desconocido, y lo que más llamó la atención del moreno fue la mirada dorada en los ojos del pelirrojo. Con una mueca de satisfacción, declaró en voz alta.

—Su lugar es a mi lado...

—¡Pronto!

Fue la manera sencilla que tubo su mujer para coincidir con él.

-/-/-

—Entonces… ¿Esos muchachos no tuvieron ninguna noticia más de sus padres?

Preguntó Okina a su amigo mientras este sorbía su sake, a la espera de la factura.

Hiko puso el vaso en la mesa y miró con seriedad al de pelo blanco antes de contestar.

—No.

—¿No buscaron hablar con sus hijos?

—Por su bienestar, no.

—¿El bienestar de quién? - El mayor preguntó divertido.

—De los idiotas de los padres… Mi hermana era una mujer admirable en todo, sin embargo, sólo tuvo suerte al casarse con Seiji Himura… Los demás fueron una total pérdida de tiempo.

—El padre de Kenshin...

Dijó el más viejo, con la intención de hacer a su amigo proseguir con el relato.

—Sí. Fue un buen hombre, algo serio y de poca demostraciones afectivas, sin embargo, amó verdaderamente su esposa e hijo. Pero, desafortunadamente murió en aquél accidente…

—¿Y el padre de Aoshi?

—Un snob, modelo engreído que se cree el rey del mundo… Para mi que Aoria se casó para olvidar Seiji… Pero, el desgraciado la traicionó.

—¿Aoshi no lo busco?

— No. Aoshi jamás lo perdonó por engañar a su madre. Y para mi que así es mejor. Él me cae gordo, pero al que realmente no soporto es a Koji Sagara.

—¿El padre de Sanosuke, cierto? - el moreno asintió. - ¿Que pasó con él? Creo que no supe.

Hiko dio un sorbo grande de su bebida y continuó hablando.

—Ese maldito era un ebrio. Un día lleve Kenshin y Aoshi para entrenar conmigo, y cuando los llevé de vuelta encontré mi hermana muy herida y Sano, que era muy pequeño en la época, llorando...

—¿El tipo golpeó a Aoria?

—No sólo a ella, a Sano también.

—¿Y que hiciste?

Curioso, Okina puso total atención y no perdió la sonrisa satisfecha que se formó en el rostro del amigo.

—Le mostré cómo golpear a alguien… - el mayor se echó a reír. - Después de dos semanas hospitalizado, él descubrió que además de tener que cargar con las facturas del hospital, ya no tenía una casa donde volver y que sus cosas estaban en una bolsa de basura a los pies de la cama.

—¿Él no intentó nada más?

—Hum… Luego de mi conversación con él, en el día en que fue dado de alta… No.

—¿Me gustaría saber que le dijo?

Cuando el moreno iba responder, una voz femenina irrumpió en el lugar, ambos miraron a la mujer que interrumpió la conversación y fue el momento en el que, por primera vez en la noche, el imponente magnate Seijuro Hiko quedó anonadado con su belleza.

Alta, de piel clara, con un largo cabello liso castaño oscuro hasta la cintura, suelto. El cuerpo escultural y muy bien moldeado, digno de una miss fitness, con cada atributo bien desarrollado y muy atractiva. Ella era toda una mujer de veintinueve años. Hasta su aura era de alguien independiente y decidida. Cuando los ojos castaños femeninos encontraron a los castaños varoniles, una atracción mutua invadió el ambiente, sorprendiendo Okina de inmediato.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, el de barba blanca carraspeo, ganando la atención de los demás.

—Seijuro, permítame presentarle a la prima de Misao, Okon. Hermana de Omasu, la mesera que nos atendió.

—Veo que estás rodeado de hermosas chicas, mi amigo.

Sonrió arrogante y el dueño del restaurante concordó.

—Okon, este es mi viejo amigo, Seijuro Hiko…

—El maestro…

Ella estaba completamente perdida en la atracción que sentía por el hombre delante suyo, quien le sonreía galantemente. Divirtiéndose, Okina decidió molestar.

—¿Has venido por algo, Okon?

El moreno entendió la intención del amigo y lo observo.

—Bueno… Si… Es… Traigo la cuenta… Perdónenme por tardar tanto, pero fueron muchos los que quisieron pagar la factura al mismo tiempo…

La joven se desconcertó, haciendo al moreno echarse a reír.

-/-/-

Kenshin y Kaoru caminaban lado a lado, Yahiko ya los había pasado hace un buen tiempo y los dos continuaban en ritmo lento, sin prisa, disfrutando de la simple presencia del otro. Algo cambio dentro de ellos con ese encuentro. Al principio, no pasó de una agradable sorpresa encontrar de nuevo con alguien del pasado, pero luego… la conversación, el perfume, la presencia, las miradas, las sonrisas… todo estaba contribuyendo para que aquel sentimiento de nostalgia cambiara por el de una atracción. Una atracción tan palpable que era imposible pasarla por alto.

Cuando Kaoru informó que partía, Kenshin inmediatamente se ofreció a acompañarla. Hasta la salida del restaurante, ella insistió que no había necesidad, ya que estaba con Yahiko y el dojo no estaba lejos. Pero, nada dicho surtió efecto, se vio obligada a aceptar su presencia durante el camino de vuelta. Y fue así, que ahora ellos terminaron juntos, perdidos en su propio mundo, por las calles silenciosas y con tenue iluminación. De día era un camino alegre y acogedor. En la noche podría asustar al más cobarde.

—Realmente muchas gracias por su compañía, Kenshin… Pero, no hacía falta...

—Kaoru… Por favor, no podía dejar que un adolescente y una hermosa mujer como tú volvieran a casa solos a estas horas de la noche — ella se sonrojó ante el comentario y sonrió casi sin notarlo — Además… aquí parece ser un camino desierto y realmente peligroso.

Lo último la hizo reír.

—Te garantizo que no pasa de apariencia. Por otra parte… ¿Está intentando ser galante?

Recuperando la compostura se atrevió a provocar. Lo miró con los ojos entornados, enseñando una sonrisa pícara y una ceja en relieve; altanera y juguetona. El pelirrojo lo notó y contuvo el impulso de reír. En lugar de eso sonrió seductor.

— Sólo por curiosidad ¿estoy teniendo éxito en mi intento?

La azabache perdió la altivez, mostrándose sólo como una muchacha tímida y traviesa.

—Casi. Puedo decirte que no lo estás haciendo nada mal…

—Eso me alegra.

Concluyó su razonamiento justo al tiempo en que llegaron a la puerta del dojo. Kaoru de pronto se sintió inquieta, sin saber que debería hacer o cómo actuar. Su tensión se concentró en las manos que no dejaban de arrugar la falda de su vestido. Se censuró internamente por cambiar de una mujer adulta a una adolescente frente a su primer amor, a quién deseaba declararse, aún entendiendo que es ese estado no podría.

Kenshin sintió el cambio de clima, la tensión se hizo presente. La miró en detalle, viendo cómo evitaba mirar sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, humedeciéndolo con la punta de la lengua. En ese momento tuvo un deseo inconmensurable de agarrarla por la cintura y apoderarse de su boca tan bien diseñada en un color ligeramente rojizo. Se contuvo. No era la hora ni el momento. No podía saltar sobre ella en la primera cita - que por cierto, ni era una cita, ya que todo no pasó de una casualidad - sólo porque su cuerpo y su mente se lo rogaban insistentemente guiados por el deseo ilimitado que ella le despertaba.

Él suspiró y se puso las manos en los bolsillos, como una manera de suprimir el impulso. Ese movimiento la hizo enfrentarlo; tragó saliva al sorprenderlo mirándola penetrantemente. Los dulces ojos violetas, mudaron. Había un brillo ámbar en ellos y estaban nebulosos por algo que ella reconoció como lujuria. La azabache jadeó ante los sensaciones que pasaron por su cuerpo: Era algo nuevo. Aunque ya había tenido novios y una vida amorosa activa, jamás había sentido esa sensación con alguno de ellos y eso la desconcertó.

—Cu-curioso que nos hayamos encontrado después de tantos años, ¿No crees?

—Si…

Su voz sonó más ronca de lo que quería en su respuesta y ella tragó saliva.

—Debe ser el destino…

Sin desviar la mirada, siguió hablando, sintiendo un temblor en su voz y sus piernas flaquear; comenzaba a dificultársele el sólo hecho de mantenerse en pie. Él dio un paso hacia adelante y contestó con voz firme

—No creo en el destino…

—¿Entonces cómo explica ese reencuentro, tan imprevisible como el día en que nos conocimos?

—Creo que nada ocurre por casualidad. Pero pienso que el destino trazamos nosotros mismos, de acuerdo con las decisiones que tomamos… He estado recordando mucho aquel día, tal vez eso te tenga trajo hasta mi.

—Interesante… Yo también… He recordado mucho aquel día... y... a tí

—Diría yo… Que mi memoria no está a la altura de tu belleza.

Él extendió la mano y le tocó la mejilla, el deseo habló más fuerte y comenzaron a cerrar la distancia entre ellos, despacio. Y cuando sus labios casi se tocaban la voz de Yahiko, gritándole para que entrara pronto y no se olvidarse de cerrar la puerta con llave se escuchó. Alarmados se separaron abruptamente, como dos niños que fueron atrapados por los padres haciendo travesuras.

El corazón de ambos latía fuerte. Tenían ganas de probar mutuamente sus labios, pero la forma en que fueron interrumpidos acabó con el momento.

—Creo… Creo que ya es hora de entrar.

—Cierto.

Pasó una mano por su cabello rojo, deseando tener alguna inspiración divina para que el momento no terminase. Aún no quería decir adiós. Ella sonrió y dio la vuelta para entrar, pero impulsivamente él la tomo de los brazos con firmeza, obligándola a detenerse. La azabache lo miró curiosa.

—Yo… — sin saber que decir, habló el primero que le vino a mente — Yo jamás supe la razón de haber ido hasta su escuela en aquel día. ¿No… Debería haber sido al revés?

Kaoru lo miró desconcertada, boquiabierta y se tomó algún tiempo, que pareció una eternidad, para asimilar el tema. Hasta que de pronto, empezó a reír y él la siguió.

—Kenshin… ¿Como quiere que lo recuerde? Hace ocho años.

—No sé… tal vez. No mata preguntar…

Rieron juntos, notando como la tensión bajaba y pudieron retomar aquel momento agradable del principio.

—No has cambiado nada… — dijo — La misma apariencia, es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ti. La única diferencia es esa cicatriz en tu mejilla izquierda.

Levantó la mano y la tocó, dibujando con sus dedos cada línea, con todo cariño y dedicación. Observando fascinada. Él apoyó suavemente la cabeza en su mano, deleitándose con el tacto suave.

—¿Te molesta?

La pregunta la sacó del trance.

—¿Que?

—Mi cicatriz…

La sonrisa dulce que ella le dio, seguido de una negación firme con un movimiento de cabeza, lo hizo imaginar que estaba frente a un ángel.

—Me da la sensación de que te completa… es como la última pieza del rompecabezas, el que te deja hermoso y perfecto.

—Gracias.

Y el temor de ser repudiado desapareció, dejando sólo una sensación de bienestar que calentaba su corazón, cosa que fue representado por una amable sonrisa en sus labios.

—Y por supuesto que cambie, tenía trece años.

Como si hubiera terminado en una realidad alternativa, la mujer cambió el tema, rescatando un comentario hecho hace mucho tiempo y completamente olvidado. Confuso, pero comprendiendo la situación y viéndola afirmar el hecho con tanta convicción él no pudo más que sonreír generosamente

—Si… Y debo decirte que te vez mucho más linda hoy que que en mi memoria

Una vez más la timidez tomó cuenta de ella. Se mordió el labio inferior por enésima vez esa noche y con los pómulos rojos, dio la vuelta y entró en el dojo, pero antes de cerrar la puerta lo miró una última vez.

—Tengas una buena noche, Kenshin.

—Duerme bien, Kaoru.

—Venga visitarme…

—Eso dalo por hecho.

Y con un último intercambio de sonrisas entre ellos, finalmente cerró la puerta. El pelirrojo esperó hasta oír la cerradura y los pasos delicados de ella distanciándose para emprender el camino de vuelta al restaurante, donde su tío y su hermano aún le esperaban. Usando de toda su fuerza de voluntad, él se alejó de la puerta que lo separaba de la mujer que tanto anhelaba tomar en sus brazos.

—Esta noche será muy difícil dormir.

Susurró, mientras caminaba a toda prisa con las manos en los bolsillos.

En medio de la oscuridad, se pudo oír la risa maliciosa de un hombre que en silencio observó toda la escena.

-/-/-

Misao caminaba por una calle oscura. El mensaje que recibió de Saitou la obligó a mentir a sus nuevos amigos, diciendo que tenía un trabajo para finalizar, por eso, acabó dejando el restaurante incluso antes que Kaoru y Yahiko. Obviamente, su abuelo comprendió la verdadera razón por la que se ausentaba, aun así, ella se sentía una malcriada sin modales frente a los demás.

—Pero, evidentemente a Saitou no le importa mi vida social…

Reclamó al vacío, deteniéndose abruptamente y casi haciendo una rabieta por el enojo.

Un ruido la alertó. Debería estar sola, en ese momento pocas personas caminarían por ese lugar oscuro, era peligroso, siendo frecuentado únicamente por bandidos y prostitutas. Ladeo la cabeza para tener una visión periférica mayor y pudo detectar dos sombras escondiéndose.

Sonrió pícara.

—Entonces, ¿quieren jugar conmigo? – habló en voz baja – Para eso, tendrán que encontrarme primero.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, giró a la izquierda entrando en un callejón sin salida. Los muchachos que la seguían ensancharon la sonrisa al ver a donde ella había ido. Pensando que sería el blanco más fácil de la noche. Corrieron detrás de ella, sin retraso, tomando el mismo curso de la chica.

—Pero...

—¿Donde?

Cada uno de ellos, incrédulos, expresaron su sorpresa. El lugar, iluminado sólo por la luz de la luna y algunas ventanas cercanas, estaba totalmente vacío. Los japoneses miraban de lado a lado, recorriendo cada pequeño espacio que pudieron encontrar en la búsqueda de la joven y nada. Observaron las paredes y las juzgaron demasiado altas para escalar: sería imposible que una chica que lucía tan frágil como la que buscaban fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Supersticiosos, se miraron entre sí por última vez y llegando a un acuerdo mutuo dieron la vuelta, corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron para dejar aquel lugar.

Nunca supieron que estaban siendo observados por dos pares de ojos; unos dorados y agresivos, y los otros verdes y animados. La dueña de la trenza comenzó a reír incesantemente con la escena, mientras gritaba — ¡cobardes! — pero ellos ya estaban lejos como para oír algo.

A su lado, se encontraba un hombre imponente de asesinos ojos dorados y cabello cortado hasta la nuca peinado hacia atrás, negro y brillante, con sólo algunos mechones de su flequillo caídos en la frente. Sus labios curvados en una sonrisa sádica. Su cuerpo delgado y definido era cubierto por una ropa azul real. La camisa con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos y las manos cubiertas por guantes sin dedos. En la mano izquierda su acostumbrado cigarrillo encendido.

—Que raro, tú no buscar pelea…

La voz ronca del alto hombre llamó la atención de la chica.

—Número uno... – hizo el dígito con el dedo y casi lo metió en la cara del otro, que ni se movió. – Yo no busco pelea, simplemente les enseño a respetarme con algunos movimientos marciales... – puso la mano en la cintura y elevó la cabeza, orgullosa. – Número dos... – volvió a mirarlo. – Tenía prisa, ya que tú me dijiste que debía venir corriendo...

—Me alegra saber que sabes cómo ser obediente, comadreja…

Él rió y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Habla de una vez, ¿que quieres lobo sarnoso?

—Me parece tan divertido tu agresividad de hoy en día para conmigo...

—No seas engreído… El pasado tiene ese nombre por algo, ¿no crees?

Habló con soberbia.

—Así me gusta. Profesional.

—¿Que quieres? – giró los ojos con desánimo.

—Tres tipos fueron encontrados cortados en un callejón. Uno está muerto, el que probablemente era el jefe. Fue atravesado por una katana en el cuello.

La joven contuvo el aliento cuando él empezó el relato y sintió un alivio casi aturdidor con el final, en la parte donde supo cómo el hombre falleció. Aquello evidenciaba que su mejor amiga, Kaoru, no tenía nada que ver con la razón de su muerte. Sin embargo, si ella examinaba la situación en su conjunto: alguien más lo mató y eso la hacía preguntarse el motivo.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza. Elevó el rostro y encontró la penetrante mirada del hombre que la encaraba sin ánimo. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad, mientras masajeaba el lugar golpeado.

—Oye… No tenias por qué pegarme.

—Después de hablar con el viento y llamarte incontables veces, golpearte me pareció la mejor opción. ¿En que pensaba?

—Na-Nada... ¿Decía?

Saitou lanzó una carpeta, que no había notado que él portaba, sobre ella.

—No lo voy a repetir... Léela.

—Tú eres insoportable... – abrió y empezó a ver las fotos de la escena, del cadáver y los heridos. – ¿Que pasó con los otros dos?

—Fueron atendidos a tiempo y están en el hospital, estables.

—Ya veo... ¿Y que quieres que haga?

—Quiero tu informe. Eres mi informante, Misao. No es de hoy que investigamos estos ataques. Quiero progresos, saber quién está detrás de eso.

Permaneció en silencio.

—Algo me dice que tú sabes más de lo que me has informado

—Yo...

—No mientas. No te sienta bien y además, tú no lo sabe hacer. Sólo te advierto una cosa: Es bueno que tus razones para ocultarme información sean excelentes, o cuando las descubra te acusaré de complicidad.

La de trenza frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior, mientras tanto, el policía le dio la espalda y se echó a andar en dirección al otro extremo del tejado. Cuando llegó a la otra punta, habló sin mirarla.

—Me gustan tus servicios, comadreja... Sólo, no me decepciones.

Saltó entonces desapareció de su vista.

La de ojos verdes desvío la mirada del horizonte y volvió a observar las imágenes, preguntándose quién podría haber matado el tipo, convirtiendo el crimen: de sólo una pelea que salió mal al de un asesinato premeditado.

—Si descubro quién hizo eso conseguiré librarte, Kao…

Con pesar, portando la carpeta en la mano derecha, ella saltó del tejado regresando por el mismo camino del cual vino, directo a casa.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 _Holaaaa... :D  
_

 _Primeramente, miles de gracias por tus reviews... No tengo palabras para decirtes cuanto me ha emocionado sua aceptacion, cariño y_ _comprensión conmigo, ya que ese no es mi idioma..._

 _No me molesta para nada sus_ _correcciones, entonces haganlas cuando vean algo que quieren decirme..._

 _Agradezco de todo mi corazón a Dani (Pajaritoazul) quien aceptó ser mi Beta... Sin tu no sé que haria, mi linda... Gracias..._

 _Y estoy muy contenta, porque ella me dijo que he mejorado mucho. jejejejeje *o*_

 _Bueno, ese capitulo quedó pequeño, creo... Pero tenia que acabar con el que empeze en el primero, de ahora en adelante, c_ _reo que la diversión comienza... Por eso no me dejen... ¿Vale? :D_

 _Zury, espero que te aya gustado ese momento KenKao. jejejeje_

 _No soy de dar muchas vueltas para hacer las cosas y luego entenderan como todo va pasando..._

 _Entonces, con las nuevas informaciones, que tienen a decirme?_

 _Dejenme sus reviews, porque las amo y quiero mucho leerlas... Por fis..._

 _Besitos y hasta luego._

 _PD: Dani... Cómo me enviaste lo publiqué... jajajajaaja :P_

 _Brasil 05/09/2015_


	3. Inesperado

_¡Hola personas lindas!_

 _¿Que tal con todas?_

 _Luego hablaré más, sólo vine informar dos cosas:_

 _Una : Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenencen. Pero la história si. No ganó nada con eso tan poco, infelizmente. Ya que si ganará ya estaria muy adinerada. jajajajaja_

 _Dos : Ese capitulo contiene Lemon. (no... No estoy loca, ya verán.) _

_Por eso, si no les gustan o son menores de edad, dejaré las frases para indicarles cuando parar de leer y cuando podran continuar. Si son menores y aun así quieren leer, estan por su cuenta, no me vengan reclamar porque avisé. u.u  
 **Paren de leer:** " La fuerte y gruesa mano masculina..."  
 **Poden retomar la lectura:** " La sonrisa de satisfacción y deleite..."_

 _ **Beta Pajaritoazul**_

* * *

 **03\. Inesperado.**

Aoshi entró en la mansión y fue recibido por Tae Sekihara, quién no sólo había sido el ama de llaves de la familia durante lo últimos años, sino también la cocinera jefe. Era una joven de veintiséis años, cabello hasta los hombros y del mismo color de sus ojos, castaño. Era delgada y de baja estatura, una chica linda y tierna.

Entró a la familia gracias a su madre quien era la antigua ama de llaves. Y Hiko fue quien pagó los estudios de gastronomía de la chica. Recibió la posición de cocinera después de que finalizó la universidad y el de ama de llaves tras la muerte de su madre, quien sufrió una corta enfermedad.

Cuando descubrieron la enfermedad, el jefe de familia se empeñó en obtener el mejor tratamiento para la mujer, pero infelizmente no fue posible salvarla. Después de la tragedia, él ofreció el puesto a la joven, quien inmediatamente aceptó y ahora servía de buen grado la familia.

— Señor Aoshi… ¡Sea bien venido!

Con una reverencia ella lo recibió en la entrada.

— Buenos días Tae. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien señor. ¿Le preparo algo de comer? Su tío y hermanos ya desayunaron.

— Por favor… te lo agradecería mucho. Algo ligero porque no dormí en toda la noche y quiero descansar.

— Como desee. Todos están en la biblioteca.

Ella tomó su chaqueta viéndole fruncir el ceño con la información. Aoshi miró el reloj confirmando la hora.

— ¿No fueron trabajar?

— No, señor.

— Gracias… ¿Puedes pedir que lleven a mi cuarto lo que prepararás? Comeré allí.

— Por supuesto.

Y con una despedida rápida él se dirigió inmediatamente a la biblioteca de la casa.

-/-/-

— ¡Jaque mate!

Los ojos violáceos se ampliaron con la tercera derrota de la mañana. Mientras Hiko reía con mucha energía.

— Mi estúpido sobrino y pupilo, nunca vas a aprender.

Las carcajadas de Sano interrumpieron a los dos que estaban jugando ajedrez. El luchador estaba confortablemente sentado, holgado con las piernas cruzadas en el asiento, mientras comía un sándwich y bebía un gigante vaso de jugo de naranja.

La biblioteca era amplia, con enormes ventanas de vidrio por donde entraba mucha luz y la única que tenía la cortina cerrada era la que quedaba al lado de Hiko y Kenshin, para que no los molestara la claridad durante el juego. Habían altos estantes que iban desde techo al suelo, llenos de libros de todos tipos y temas. Los muebles eran claros, en colores blancos y dorados, todo elegante y armoniosamente decorado. El sofá en que estaba Sano quedaba de espaldas a la puerta doble de vidrio, estilo francés, y frente al tablero de ajedrez con base de mármol y piezas de cristal blanco y negro. Detrás del sofá de él había otro igual, espalda con espalda, que quedaba frente a la puerta y otros dos sillones de los que era separado sólo por una mesa baja. Las paredes que no tenían ventanas estaban llenas de estanterías, y los adornos consistían en pequeñas esculturas y jarrones pintados a mano, todo distribuido estratégicamente.

Aoshi se paró junto a la puerta y elevó una ceja, confuso con la escena.

— ¿Nadie más trabaja en esa familia?

Preguntó mientras entraba. Sano dejó de reír decidido a molestar a su hermano.

— Mira quien habla… Pasó la noche entera en calle, llega a las diez de la mañana y aún así habla de trabajo

Los ojos celestes encararon a su hermano fríamente.

— Yo estaba trabajando, idiota.

Sano volvió a reír, feliz porque su guasa había salido como deseó. El recién llegado giró los ojos y volvió su atención a su tío, quien se divertía mirando la interacción entre los hermanos. Kenshin, por su parte, ignoraba todo y continuaba observando fijamente el tablero, intentando averiguar dónde había estado su error.

— Entonces… ¿Porque llegas a estas horas? — Hiko preguntó curioso.

— Saitou cree que estoy obligado a pasar la noche entera haciendo redacción de informes.

Habló agotado, pero sin muestras de emoción.

— ¿No deberías dormir?

Por primera vez el pelirrojo se manifestó y su hermano, que estaba de pie, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y que hacen todavía en casa?

— El tío y yo no tenemos nada que hacer en la empresa esta mañana y Sano…

Hiko y Kenshin se callaron, se miraron y encararon el más joven del grupo mientras masticaba tranquilamente.

— Buena pregunta ¿Que haces tú aquí? — Completó

Tragó y bebió un buen sorbo antes de contestar.

— Anji me dijo que tenía el día libre.

Y sencillamente dio por terminada la conversación, no obstante, Hiko lo miraba escrutador, como quien dice: Tú me debes mucho más que eso como explicación.

— Bueno, voy descansar. Hasta más tarde.

Y con una despedida general, Aoshi se fue directo a su habitación.

-/-/-

Como una verdadera enamorada y admiradora de la cultura occidental, Misao decoró su habitación con cosas típicas de la parte izquierda del mapa. Por supuesto, que con la convivencia que ahora había entre los dos lados hace mucho tiempo que esas cosas dejaron de ser algo sólo occidental, aun así no le importaba ya que todo el resto de la casa tenía una apariencia más nipona, su dormitorio era la excepción.

Por lo general, los japoneses preferían muebles prácticos, pequeños, para hacer frente a la falta de espacio que algunas casas poseían. Pero la joven eligió todo lo contrario. Su habitación no tenía todo el espacio que ella quería, sin embargo, como era muy flaca no habría problema con el poco que quedaba, pensaba la chica.

Inmediatamente después de abrir la puerta del cuarto, junto a la pared izquierda, se podía ver una mesa mediana con un notebook, papeles y carpetas de estudio y trabajo que hacían que luciera totalmente llena. Por encima de la mesa habían dos estantes que contenían aún más carpetas, papeles y artículos en general, todo para su trabajo. Entre las estanterías y la mesa, una lámpara de pared, y después de la mesa una amplia ventana adornada por una cortina azul clara. Frente a la ventana una gran cama doble que acababa con la mayor parte del espacio: Quedaba en diagonal a la mesa de trabajo, dejando sólo un camino estrecho para pasar.

Al otro lado de la cama se encontraba un amplio placard con puerta corrediza, esto para que no fuera un problema abrirlo ya que sólo unos cincuenta centímetros lo distanciaban de la cama. Luego, estaba la puerta del cuarto de baño privado, y frente a la cama, entre la puerta del baño y de la entrada, tenía un mueble con cajones sobre el que tenía un equipo de música de última generación, por encima de el un televisor de plasma en la pared, un reproductor de DVD al lado del equipo de música y en los demás espacios del mueble: películas, CDs, álbumes de fotos, cosas personales como premios o trofeos de torneos, había de todo un poco. Todo el mobiliario era de madera de caoba, lo que contrastaba con la alfombra y la pared pintada de un azul muy claro.

Siempre que estaba incomodada con algo, la joven heredera del restaurante más famoso de la ciudad, que ocupaba en la parte inferior de su casa, se encerraba en su habitación para pensar e investigar. Y a lo largo de la noche no había podido dormir: Dos cosas rondaban su mente. La primera: Quién podría estar intentando incriminar su amiga. La segunda: Cómo encontraría de nuevo aquel hermoso y perfecto detective. Por supuesto que ella luchaba duramente para centrarse en la primera.

Acostada en su cama y aún con su pijama, que consistía en un conjunto de pantaloncillos y una corta blusa ajustada, con su cabello suelto enmarañado miraba al techo fijamente. Sus pensamientos vagaban sobre todas las posibilidades.

Ella sabía perfectamente que Kaoru hacía trabajos sucios para el Juppongatana, pero la razón aún le era desconocida. Que su amiga era una buena persona, no tenía dudas, por eso sólo quedaba la opción de que algo estaba mal y que estaba siendo obligada por algo o alguien, tal vez fuera hasta la misma persona que completaba el servicio que Kaoru no tenía coraje de terminar. Pero, ¿Quién?

Con un salto se puso de pie y empezó a andar de un lado a otro, después en círculos y, como no había espacio, subía y bajaba de la cama y jugaba a esquivar todos los obstáculos de su habitación, pero no se encontraba con nada. Perdida en su mente.

Repentinamente se detuvo y miró por la ventana. En el otro lado había un cartel, tan grande que desde donde estaba podía leer el contenido. Era la publicidad de un evento que habría esa noche, de aquellos a los que sólo asisten personas consideradas peligrosas y sus cómplices, o esos idiotas que piensan que están siendo muy poderosos al asistir a esos lugares porque muestran su coraje, pero a la primera señal de problemas se esconden y lloran por sus mamas. Sin embargo, no era nada de eso que había logrado capturar su atención.

Lo que la dejó realmente intrigada fue el logo del patrocinador del evento: Una guadaña al revés, formando una "J" dentro de un círculo de fuego. La insignia del Juppongatana. Sonrió satisfecha; sabía exactamente dónde iba a pasar la noche. Pensaba en ello cuando oyó a Omasu gritar para que fuera a comer, paso su mano por el cabello intentando organizarlo y luego corrió fuera de la habitación; ya sentía a su estómago reclamar de hambre.

-/-/-

En el último piso del monumental edificio de la Hiko's Enterprises, se encontraba la sala del poderoso CEO Seijuro Hiko, quien se encontraba tranquilamente revisando algunos documentos sobre la compra de artículos deportivos. El lugar era espartano y simple, pero tan suntuoso como el entorno que le rodeaba.

La puerta era de madera sólida color clara, haciendo juego con los muebles de marfil de la habitación. Un sofá de color gris oscuro estaba junto a la puerta, frente a una mesa de centro con la tapa de cristal y luego, después de pocos metros, estaba la mesa de escritorio, larga y de madera espesa, con las sillas de cuero de color gris oscuro a juego, siendo la más grande la que ocupaba el dueño de aquel lugar. Detrás del escritorio, una amplia ventana de vidrio que iba desde techo al suelo. La computadora quedaba en uno de los extremos de la mesa, dejando el centro lo más limpio y libre posible.

Firmaba el documento cuando el teléfono de la oficina sonó y su secretaria informó que tenía una visita de la señorita Okon. Con una sonrisa ladina Seijuro ordenó dejarla pasar y a su asistente que prohibiese la entrada de cualquier otra persona a su despacho, además de que no lo llamara por ninguna razón. No quería ser interrumpido.

La puerta de la espaciosa oficina se abrió justo cuando el empresario retiraba la última hoja de encima de la mesa, dejándola totalmente limpia. Y la mujer que entró hizo que el importante hombre detrás de la mesa sonriera presumido y malicioso.

—Entonces… ¿Tú eres la prima de Misao?

—¿Y tú el viejo amigo de Okina?

La muchacha lo miraba con una sonrisa de lado, sus ojos llenos de deseo recorrieron el cuerpo atlético del hombre. Su cuerpo marcado por un vestido con la espalda abierta, bien ajustado y color ciruela, con una falda que se detenía en la mitad del muslo, dejando en evidencia sus piernas bien trabajadas. Sus pies lucían sandalias de tacón alto, fino. El cabello castaño, largo y suelto, cayendo pesadamente sobre su espalda y su dulce aroma llenaba el aire, aumentando la libido del otro miembro de la habitación.

Seijuro se puso en pie y le extendió la mano izquierda para que Okon la sostuviera, cuando la mujer lo hizo él la tiró con fuerza, envolviéndola alrededor de la cintura con el brazo derecho mientras tomaba posesión de los labios femeninos.

Ella, por su parte, se dejaba hacer. Moviendo las manos por los anchos hombros del hombre alto, sobre la camisa de seda, bajando por la espalda, siguiendo las marcas de cada músculo del cuerpo varonil. Sintiendo como él la tomaba cada segundo con más hambre. Aceptando de buen grado el beso lleno de pasión y afecto.

La falta de aire forzó a la pareja a separarse, pero no se soltaran del abrazo.

— Entonces… ¿Tengo que decirle a Okina que estoy saliendo con la prima de su nieta?

Le preguntó burlón, haciéndola reír para enseguida contestar con el mismo humor de él.

— No sabía que éramos novios…

— Pues ahora lo sabes.

La tomó sin previo aviso, sentándola sobre su mesa y posicionándose en medio de sus piernas. Ella lo mordió en el labio inferior, sintiendo no sólo su propia excitación sino también la de él. El aroma masculino intoxicó sus sentidos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás cuando él comenzó a besar y mordisquear su cuello y escote. La sonrisa nunca abandonó el rostro femenino.

Sosteniéndose de la cintura del hombre para no caer, bajó un poco más las manos y tocó sin ningún pudor sus nalgas firmes, obligándolo a sonreír satisfecho; amaba como ella se entregaba sin demora a sus caricias, olvidándose de todo y todos, sin molestarse en fingir timidez.

Desde que se conocieron en la tienda de espadas, él estuvo seguro de que ella encajaría perfectamente con su personalidad. Empezaron así una relación precoz, que para ambos comenzó con una desmedida atracción sexual, la que poco a poco fue mezclándose con cariño, gustó y ahora, por más que ningún de ellos lo dijera en voz alta, sabían que existía un sentimiento mucho más fuerte en medio de todo este deseo. Un sentimiento palpable y verdadero.

Pero era una relación aún escondida, y fue una sorpresa para ambos cuando se encontraron en el restaurante descubriendo cómo estaban conectados; algo que ni siquiera habían sospechado. No tuvieron el coraje de decir que ya se conocían y el momento pasó, entonces decidieron continuar donde siempre estuvieron… En la lubricidad llena de amor.

La fuerte y gruesa mano masculina paseo por la pierna izquierda de la mujer, delineando el camino con cuidado y provocando un escalofrío en la espalda de la chica. Un gemido bajo salió de los labios enrojecidos de ella cuando él llegó hasta su intimidad, tocándola suavemente por encima de la braga. Él sonrió malicioso al sentir la humedad que traspasaba la delicada tela.

— Siempre lista…

Susurro en el oído de ella con la voz ronca, haciéndola temblar por completo: Ese era el efecto que él tenía sobre ella.

— Basta con mirarte…

Él sonrió, y haciendo a un lado la tela que la cubría, paseo sus dedos en la intimidad de la mujer jugando con su punto de placer. El acto la hizo abrir aún más las piernas y gemir suavemente, intentando controlar su propia voz.

— Hum… Entonces cuando me vio en el restaurante, ¿También quedó excitada?

No respondió, simplemente gimió.

— Si hubiese sabido te habría arrastrado a algún lugar escondido para ocuparme de satisfacer tus deseos.

Con la última palabra, él abrió el broche que sostenía la parte superior del vestido detrás del cuello. La ligera tela cayó dejando a la vista sus senos firmes y llenos, él sin demora los tomó con la boca, causando sensaciones más radicales en el cuerpo femenino y sintiendo que su propia erección se tornaba cada momento más molesta, anhelando liberarse de su prisión.

— Seijuro…

La voz ahogada por la lujuria salió de los labios femeninos causando el temblor de la excitación en el cuerpo masculino. Incapaz de soportar más de aquel martirio, Hiko se apartó de ella para desnudarse. Sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, ella no tardó en asistirlo: Su camisa no tardó en llegar al suelo, siendo tirada por Okon por encima de su cabeza, para continuar él abrió los brazos y la encaró con una sonrisa descarada, mientras ella luchaba agresivamente para aflojar la hebilla del cinturón y abrir la bragueta de sus pantalones negros. Inmediatamente dejó caer los pantalones y los boxers para terminar el trabajo empujando sensualmente con sus pies.

Él la atrapó por sus muslos y metiendo sus manos sin ninguna consideración dentro de la falda le quitó la braga de encaje negro deslizándola por las piernas femeninas hasta sacarla por completo y guardarla cuidadosamente dentro del cajón de la mesa. Subió la falda hasta la cintura dejando al vestido arrugado mientras su parte íntima y sus senos lucían una maravillosa desnudes, entonces, él la obligo a recostarse sobre la mesa.

Hiko bajó a través de las piernas femeninas hasta pasar su lengua por completo en la intimidad de ella, haciéndola arquear la espalda mientras una intensa sensación la atravesaba, llevándola a morder su dedo índice de la mano derecha para ahogar un grito de placer.

La torturó un poco más, sintiendo en su boca el sabor de su excitación, regocijándose con el néctar que sólo a él le pertenecía. Entonces, al verla completamente extasiada y perdida en el placer, la penetró de una vez mientras tomaba sus labios en un beso ardiente.

Okon se apoyó en los musculosos brazos de su amante para sostenerse mientras lo sentía crecer aún más dentro de ella. Comenzaron las embestidas y los gemidos fueron amortiguados por los besos intercambiados con fervor. Luego él bajó los labios por su cuello, jugando con la punta de cada seno, primero lamiendo y chupando, luego mordiendo. Ella a su vez rasguñaba la espalda de Hiko, marcando las uñas en su piel mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Hiko agarró la cintura de ella con su mano izquierda y con la derecha subió la pierna izquierda de su compañera, ampliando su acceso a ella e intensificando aún más la embestidas hasta que la vio gemir y desplomarse, deleitándose con el rostro de placer de Okon al alcanzar el orgasmo. Sonriendo y aumentando aún más su velocidad, su boca entreabierta dejó escapar su respiración entrecortada y con un gemido gutural él llegó a su propia liberación, cayendo sobre ella con las piernas temblorosas y el corazón acelerado. Su cabeza fue acogida entre los femeninos brazos y acostado sobre sus pechos recibió las caricias de la chica sobre su larga cabellera negra.

La sonrisa de satisfacción y deleite no abandonaba los labios de ningún de los dos.

— ¿Qué será de nosotros?

Ella rompió el silencio, cuestionandolo. Pero no era un reproche, sólo curiosidad.

Él irguió la cabeza y la miro a los ojos, siendo recompensado con la mirada de ella.

— ¿Qué crees? — Se levantó — no te voy a dejar, y si lo mejor es decir a todos sobre nuestra relación, que así sea.

Okon no pudo evitar una larga sonrisa a modo de respuesta. Ya no podía seguir ocultando que lo quería. Después de recibir un tierno beso de su amante, él la ayudó a ponerse en pie y a arreglar su vestido, mientras recogía y acomodaba su propia ropa.

Después, él la abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en el hombro.

— ¿Crees que tus sobrinos aceptaran?

Frunció el ceño ante la pregunta y la obligó darse la vuelta y mirarlo a la cara.

— Ellos no tienen porque oponerse, y yo tampoco se los permitiría. ¿Crees que Okina, tu hermana y tu prima aceptaran?

Replicó provocativo, ella rió y asintió para luego volverse a besar ardientemente.

-/-/-

— ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

Gritó con rabia interrumpiendo la clase de kendo, obligando todos a parar su entrenamiento para prestar atención al acontecimiento.

— No lo hice a propósito, tú eres el que no sabe quedarse en el lugar correcto.

Kaoru se pasó una mano por la cara, aquella era su tercera clase del día, estaba agotada y como siempre Yahiko y Yutaro estaban peleando. Eran los mejores amigos fuera del dojo, pero cada vez que ponían un pie allí dentro y blandían sus shinais se convertían en los competidores más grandes del mundo. Lo que por un lado era bueno, ya que esa voluntad de ser "el mejor" los tornó realmente en los mejores del dojo, pero por otro lado era agotador porque siempre estaban peleando y perturbando las clases.

— ¿Que pasó ahora?

Preguntó la maestra caminando en dirección a los dos y observando como Yutaro Tsukayama — un chico de la edad de Yahiko y con su mismo tipo de cuerpo aunque que de cabello castaño, liso y ojos de un marrón más claro — se frotaba la cabeza con una mano. Una vez a su lado el castaño contestó.

— Yahiko me golpeó en la cabeza…

Kaoru miró a su hermano adoptivo.

— Fue un accidente, es su culpa por no quedarse quieto en el lugar.

— Yahiko… Debes prestar atención alrededor. ¿Cómo quieres ser un buen espadachín si no eres capaz de ver quien puede o no salir herirdo? — soltó enojada — Y tú Yutaro — aminoró la voz — tienes que mejorar tus pasos y equilibrio. Como castigo, quiero otras treinta repeticiones, y es para ambos.

— Pero, Kaoru…

El moreno intentó rebatir a su hermana, pero sólo consiguió una mirada de advertencia.

— No lo olvides Yahiko, tú fuiste elegido para representar al dojo Kamiya en el próximo torneo de kendo del estado. No puedes cometer errores como este.

El muchacho bajó la cabeza disgustado. Yutaro suspiró contrariado y comenzó sus ejercicios adicionales. La dueña de los ojos azules volvió su atención a la clase y los ejercicios volvieron a ser ejecutados.

Se apartó de los estudiantes y fue a tomar un sorbo de agua. Aquel día estaba siendo muy espinoso, no había sido capaz de concentrarse correctamente y se vio obligada a dar un castigo a ambos muchachos. Normalmente, ella hubiera estado atenta y se habría dado cuenta de quien tenía la culpa, ya que conocía las actitudes de ambos, pero el rojo había tomado cuenta de toda su mente desde el momento en que se despidió de Kenshin.

Sin embargo, creía que eso no era realmente lo que más le molestaba ese día: Tenía un mal presentimiento. Miró el reloj en su muñeca izquierda, marcaba las cinco para las cinco de la tarde, la clase llegaba a su fin.

-/-/-

Salió de la ducha mientras las gotas de agua aún corrían por su pecho y abdomen, que estaban totalmente definidos. El pelo negro, húmedo, estaba todo desordenado después de ser lavado y el vapor del baño caliente empañaba el espejo obligándolo a pasar la mano para limpiar un pedazo con el fin de ver su propio reflejo. Los ojos azules lo encaraban a sí mismo y soltó el aire de forma cadenciosa.

Se apartó del espejo y dejó caer la toalla que envolvía su cintura, sin preocuparse por su propia desnudez. Aoshi caminó hasta el cuarto mientras las piernas gruesas y las nalgas firmes se contraían con cada paso. Los hombros anchos y la cintura estrecha sólo resaltan la belleza varonil del detective.

No se preocupó por secar su cuerpo, pasó su desodorizante corporal y vistió una camisa de seda negro, abrochándola con calma. Después, subió por sus piernas un boxer Armani también negro, como cada una de las piezas que se colocaría aquella noche. Los pantalones de cuero ligeramente ajustados se deslizaron por sus muslos. En los pies puso calcetines y un par de botas negras, con los cordones — intencionadamente -— apenas atados, dandole un aire descuidado. No abotonó las mangas alrededor de las muñecas, dejándolas abiertas y sueltas.

Volvió al espejo, que ya no se encontraba tan empañado, y peinó su cabello con los dedos, dejándolo desordenado y dándole un aire salvaje a su apariencia. Colocó una cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello manteniendo la camisa abierta hasta el inicio del pecho, se miró en el espejo y vio que estaba exactamente como lo tenía planeado; lucía un aspecto rebelde. Tomó un poco de dinero y agarró su larga gabardina que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, de cuero negro, y salió de su habitación. No sin primero esconder en su bota una navaja de muelle pequeña.

Sin despedirse de nadie, Aoshi bajó las escaleras y salió de la mansión rumbo al garaje, montó su moto BMW S1000RR 2015 toda negra y con sólo algunos detalles discretos en plata. Partió a toda velocidad hacia su destino. Esa noche tenía que investigar disfrazado.

-/-/-

Yahiko cerró el portón mientras gritaba un adiós para Kaoru, quien gritó en respuesta que no volviera muy tarde, pero acabó hablando con la puerta ya que él ya se había ido sin prestar atención a lo que ella decía. Suspiró desanimada y pasó su mano por el flequillo. Meneo la cabeza con incredulidad y se dirigió al dojo; tenía que terminar de organizarlo todo.

Se detuvo en la entrada e hizo una reverencia antes de sacar sus zapatos y caminar por el amplio salón con pisos de madera pulidos. El dojo había estado en la familia durante generaciones y las características de antiguas épocas aún gobernaban en el sitio, llevando a las personas a otras décadas cada vez que ponían los pies en el interior.

Luego de poner el ultimo bokken en el soporte de la pared, sintió como un escalofrío le atravesaba la columna vertebral... Tragó saliva al sentir una mirada asesina a sus espaldas. No soltó la empuñadura de la espada, la levantó lentamente mientras daba la vuelta con calma, intentando disimular el miedo que se apoderaba de ella. Y los azules se encontraron frente a frente a los demoníacos ojos negros ampliados e insanos de Jin-e.

— Te buscaba…

La voz carente de sentimiento hizo que el cuerpo de la mujer se estremeciera. Nunca se lo había encontrado de frente pero no necesitaba una presentación formal para saber quién era. Tan sólo al mirar sus ojos y la amplia sonrisa diabólica supo quién estaba delante suyo.

Udo Jin-e era un hombre muy famoso en el submundo del crimen. Un asesino en serie que hacía servicios bajo demanda, cobrando un precio razonable ya que su mayor recompensa era ver la sangre de sus víctimas que rezuma fuera de sus cuerpos. Alto, más de lo que ella esperaba, con un cuerpo fornido cubierto por entero de ropa negra; la camisa que era casi una segunda piel de tan pegada al cuerpo. El cabello gris en su totalidad era retenido por una banda que utiliza para mantener flequillo largo fuera de su campo visual, impidiendo que lo molestase. Su rostro rectangular de rasgos finos no mostraba ningún sentimiento humano, a pesar de su sonrisa inacabable.

— Yo sé quién eres…

La voz femenina sonó más débil de lo que ella hubiese querido. Él amplió aún más la sonrisa, si era posible, y sus ojos brillaron. Kaoru dio un paso atrás, sintiendo las piernas débiles, pero aferrándose a no demostrar su pavor.

— Me alegro de no tener que perder el tiempo en presentaciones… Kaoru Kamiya.

Tuvo la sensación de que su corazón falló, dando un vuelco. Tiró del aire con dificultad, tragando saliva. Su mente voló cuestionándose sobre el porqué de su presencia.

— Su muerte no fue comisionada, si es lo que quiere saber.

Leyendo su mente, contestó.

— Entonces…

— Eres tan interesante de observar… No entiendo por qué Shishio te mantiene viva. Una inútil que no puede quitar la vida de nadie, incluso sosteniendo una espada afilada.

El gesto sutil con su mano derecha la hizo notar por primera vez el brillo de la hoja de su espada desenvainada al lado del cuerpo masculino siguiendo la longitud de las piernas largas. Los azules viajaron de la figura humana a la larga katana y volvieron hacia los negros ojos, donde ella pudo distinguir una enferma satisfacción.

— ¿Y que es lo que realmente te llama la atención de mi?

Decidió ganar tiempo. La bokken aun estaba en su mano pero sabía que no le sería útil. Precisaba encontrar una forma de llegar hasta su verdarera espada, la que ella ocultaba debajo del piso de madera, bajo el tablón que contenía el nombre de su difunto padre. Donde ella constantemente adornaba con una flor, en honor a él.

— Usted me parece un ratón de laboratorio, alguien con quien quiero jugar y experimentar… Quién sabe, tal vez si te abro la piel descubro de dónde viene esta cosa llamada compasión. Será una interesante manera de estudiar.

— ¿No hay nada mejor en la televisión?

Preguntó sin pensar, ignorando el malestar que sintió con la confesión del asesino. Miró por el rabillo midiendo mentalmente a cuántos pasos de distancia se encontraba del escondite de su espada.

— No me gusta la televisión. Observar sus misiones es mucho más divertido.

Comenzó a moverse hacia ella, con pasos cortos y sin ninguna prisa. El tiempo acabó y Kaoru aun se contenía para no correr, empezó a retroceder a su misma velocidad para no alertarle, en dirección al lugar que necesitaba alcanzar.

La luz se estaba apagando poco a poco y Kaoru notó que pronto la lámpara se quemaría, precisaba llegar rápidamente a su destino, antes de que le fuera imposible defenderse del lunático. Miró por última vez y confirmó con alivio que estaba a tres pasos del piso hueco.

— ¿Seguirás huyendo?

Volvió a mirarlo, él dejó de avanzar y ella de retroceder. Se enfrentaron una última vez en tregua. Ella entonces sonrió astuta, exponiendo una confianza que sinceramente no sentía.

— Yo nunca huyo de una buena pelea.

Anunció firmemente, la luz se quemó, la oscuridad inundó el salón teniendo como única iluminación la luz que venía desde afuera, entrando por la puerta abierta. Kaoru lanzó con toda su fuerza y buena puntería la bokken que tenía en las manos sobre Jin-e. Sabía que no iba golpearlo y que él la desviaría a tiempo; así sucedió, pero sirvió para distraerlo los segundos que necesitaba para llegar hasta su espada, desenvainando en tiempo record y poniéndose a la defensiva.

La pelea empezaba.

Sin demora, el hombre se lanzó sobre ella, obligando a la joven maestra a rodar por el suelo para escapar de una estocada que seguramente con la fuerza utilizada sería imposible de contener.

— Huyendo de nuevo.

— Una espada no está hecha para la defensa. Podemos usarla para ese fin, pero su verdadera utilidad es el ataque. Si yo me quedara todo el tiempo defendiéndome de tus golpes con ella, terminará rompiéndose o dañándose de una manera que ya no me sería útil.

Él sonrió.

— Veo que eres más inteligente de lo que me imaginé.

— Yo soy la maestra de estilo Kamiya Kasshin; no te atrevas a subestimarme.

Ese era su turno de atacar. Se levantó rápidamente, enviado al infierno cualquier sentimiento de miedo y saltó sobre su oponente con un golpe frontal de arriba hacia abajo, no obstante, fue fácilmente desviado por el otro, que giró a la izquierda y realizó un corte superficial en la costilla de ella. Kaoru cayó al suelo sintiendo el inicio del dolor y el aumento de la adrenalina.

Aún agachada, con la rodilla izquierda y el pie derecho en el suelo, llevó la mano izquierda sobre su costilla del mismo lado y visualizó con disgusto su propia sangre.

Necesitaba reaccionar o seria su ultima noche con vida, si es que duraba más que algunos segundos.

Jin-e la encaraba con diversión en el rostro. De pie, observando fascinado como la sangre goteaba en el suelo.

— ¿Usted es de esos cabrones que se excitan con la muerte de los demás?

Él la miró fijamente, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que ella le había planteado, confuso, borró su sonrisa del rostro y pidió una respuesta en silencio.

— Mi mejor amiga estudia criminología, y ella me habló sobre el comportamiento de algunos asesinos que son incapaces de sentir placer a menos que están recortando y matando los demás.

La risa del hombre llenó el lugar. Se echó a reír sin cesar.

— Ya me gustó esa amiga suya, tal vez la encuentre después — contestó mientras se calmaba.

— No tendrá una próxima vez. Esto acaba hoy.

Ella se puso en posición de defensa, las piernas separadas a la distancia de los hombros, las manos unidas en la empuñadura, una bajo la otra, la derecha arriba. Y la espada en la vertical con la punta hacia arriba.

Él la analizó de pies a cabeza y pudo notar en el rostro determinado de la joven que ella simplemente ignoraba el dolor que sentía por la herida, y eso lo dejó admirado.

— Estoy empezando a entender que es lo que Battousai vio en ti…

El comentario la desconcertó.

— ¿Battousai?

Preguntó, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que un ataque directo en un lugar que ella no consiguió desviar, fue obligada a defenderse con su espada, la que chocó con la del hombre. Por poco no consiguió parar la embestida y podría haber perdido un brazo, ya que él tenía como blanco su hombro derecho. Sería un corte rápido y limpio.

Arrojó el cuerpo hacia la izquierda y sintió el músculo repujar, no pudo contener el grito de dolor.

— Será tan placentero matarte lentamente.

Dejó el cuerpo relajado, provocándola con su indiferencia, apoyo la parte de atrás de la hoja de su espada sobre el hombro mientras la observaba con cuidado. Kaoru se irritó y cerró la expresión para luego saltar sobre él.

Una secuencia de golpes y defensas comenzó.

Las espadas bailaban en una secuencia sin lógica, cada uno atacando y defendiendo, sin embargo, la que estaba visiblemente en desventaja era ella. No sólo la fuerza de él era muy superior, como la técnica no era compatible y ella aun lidiaba con la diferencia de altura que repercutía directamente en la envergadura del cuerpo. Es decir, su estatura de él era de al menos dos veces más que la de ella.

Al separarse, la maestra del dojo estaba visiblemente cansada, sin aliento. Las gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro cayendo al suelo y mezclandose con su propia sangre, la que salía de los cortes superficiales esparcidos por su cuerpo. La ropa de entrenamiento estaba toda desgarrada dejando visible la piel blanca teñida de rojo.

Jin-e la confrontaba con una sonrisa entusiasmada. Estaba intacto. Sin lesiones graves y sin fatiga. Pero algo lo sorprendió. Había un corte en su brazo que él no había notado antes y eso lo irritó. La miró con rabia y recibió una sonrisa satisfecha.

— Ya basta.

Jin-e luchador del estilo Nikaidou Heihou, se ha convertido en un verdadero experto en el uso de la técnica Shin no Ippou para complementar su poder. Esta técnica está hecha para paralizar a su oponente con el poder de su propio ki. Y pocos, durante toda la vida, han sido capaces de romper esta energía. Poquísimos.

Él la miró tan profundamente a los ojos que Kaoru no consiguió no devolver la mirada. Ella podía jurar que vio un brillo diferente llenar el negro de los ojos de aquel maldito lunático por algunos segundos. Luego, ella se sintió totalmente paralizada. No conseguía mover ningún músculo, ni siquiera decir algo. El miedo se apoderó por completo de su cuerpo, el temor y la seguridad de su muerte la asaltaron.

El de pelo gris avanzó lentamente hasta ella, como un león delante de un antílope solitario que le servirá como cena, y alzó su espada, sonrió malvadamente listo para dar el golpe final. La única cosa que ella podía mover eran sus ojos, los que acompañaban cada movimiento del tipo en cámara lenta, y eran capaces de ver exactamente el momento en que la hoja bajaba contra su cuello.

Su último aliento iba a ser en ese momento, sino fuera por lo inesperado.

El sonido de las hojas de acero chocando una contra la otra llenó el lugar causando eco. Jin-e ensanchó los ojos al ver al tercer miembro de la escena, quien acaba de llegar. El mismo que interrumpió su diversión, y Kaoru apenas pudo notar un cuerpo masculino junto a ella, antes de perder el conocimiento.

-/-/-

Después de presentar su documento de identidad, que no era nada más que una buena suma de dinero, ella se adentró en aquel gran almacén; todo estaba iluminado por luces de colores, la música alta era ensordecedora y el ambiente claustrofóbico debido a la cantidad de personas que se presionaba caminando y bailando. No es que ella no tuviera la edad suficiente para estar allí, la verdad era que si la tenía, sin embargo, no quería dar su verdadero nombre para que nadie pudiera reconocerla en el futuro, por eso, pagar era lo recomendado.

Cuando su bota de tacón alto y espeso tocó el piso de metal, donde la puerta frontal daba acceso a una escalera del mismo material para llegar a la parte inferior donde se entraba la fiesta, ella se ganó la atención de muchos de los que estaban allí, observando la fiesta por encima, apoyados en la barandilla de la escalera.

Su manera sexy de vestir llamó la atención de todos a su alrededor. Tanto de hombres como mujeres, cada uno mirándola de manera diferente, pero la malicia se repitió en los ojos de muchos. El pelo largo y negro atrapado en una coleta alta, con las puntas onduladas y algunos mechones sueltos junto con el flequillo adornaban el rostro angelical, que estaba con una expresión altiva, ojos bien marcados con delineador y sombra de ojos color negro, resaltaron el esmerada lleno de vida. Su boca estaba marcada por un labial color ciruela.

La ropa, toda de cuero negro, consistía en un calzón corto que cubría exclusivamente el necesario, dejando toda la pierna descubierta. Un corsé que llegaba hasta la altura del ombligo, dejando un trozo de piel visible entre su término y el inicio del calzón, sus senos se marcaban debido al generoso escote. Por encima del corsé sin mangas, una chaqueta corta, abierta, mostrando cada detalle de la ropa que llevaba por debajo, con las mangas dobladas en el codo.

Llevaba un par de aretes pequeños que simulaban unos cráneos y en el cuello un gargantilla con un colgante con el mismo emblema de los aretes. El aroma dulce llenó el camino por donde pasaba y al instante se convirtió en el centro de atención. Bajó los escalones fingiendo ignorar que la asediaban, pero atenta a cada persona que pasaba.

Sus ojos recorrían cada rincón con el fin de encontrar lo que estaba buscando. No tardó en notar que estaba cerca de la barra.

Se dirigió a la planta baja y una vez allí se encaminó erguida hasta el lugar. Se apoyó en el banco de madera y pidió una cerveza. Al mismo tiempo observaba de lejos a una mujer sentada con las piernas cruzadas, flirteando con un tipo alto que estaba de espaldas a ella. La castaña era su foco.

Ya la había visto trabajar con un muchacho llamado Soujiro Seta, que era uno de los cabecillas del grupo Juppongatana. La castaña que ella reconoció con el nombre de Misanagi, acostumbraba hacer encargos que requerían más "contacto físico" con comerciantes y compradores. Necesitaba saber si ella estaba acompañada esa noche.

Algo en el alto azabache ganó el interés de Misao, que empezó prestar mucha atención a él. ¿Sería un contacto o sólo la más nueva conquista de la prostituta de lujo del grupo?

Vio a la chica excusarse y retirarse a un sitio que parecía ser el baño, se puso de pie para seguirla pero cuando el hombre se movió a la banca, dejando que su perfil fuera visible, la boca de Misao se abrió en espanto y acabó derrumbando su botella de cerveza, la cual cayó y se rompió.

El ruido llamó la atención de Aoshi, quien casi había logrado conseguir la informacion que buscaba de la mujer que deseaba ardientemente llevarlo a la cama. Cuando ella se levantó para ir al baño, ya que según ella necesitaba prepararse para salir de allí a un lugar más reservado, él decidió sentarse y esperar ya que la cola para el baño femenino era muy grande así que supuso que iba a demorar.

Pero el sonido de algo rompiéndose lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo en medio de la música alta llamó su atención, y lo que vio lo dejó tan asombrado que contuvo el aliento.

Los azules fríos se encontraron con los verdes vivos.

No hubo duda para ninguno de los dos. Se reconocieron de inmediato y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Entonces, personas lindas, ya quiero mis reviews, donde estan? *o*_

 _¿Quiero saber quien creen que salvará Kaoru?_

 _El primero que hablar el nombre correcto tendra derecho a un regalo, o sea, podra pedirme lo_ _que quieras, puedes ser una escena de el fic, hasta una oneshot. ¿Que les parece?_

 _Ese capitulo se lo dedicó a tres personas que amo y aprecio mucho, cada una por una razón:_

 _**LadyMukuge x Misaop x Pajaritoazul**_

 _Pero quiero que sepan que me encantan todas y no se que haria sin el cariño de todos que me_ _escriben y me dejan reviews... ¡El fic es un reagalo a todas, no olvidense jamás!_

 _Ahora quiero que sepan que puede ser, no es de todo seguro, que me tarde un poco más de esa_ _vez en actualizar, porque estoy haciendo la direccion de una pieza teatral que estreia dia_ _1/11, tengo trabajo y para finalizar tengo otras fics que actaulizar. Por lo tanto si me_ _tardo mas de lo normal, es por eso. No voy abandonar nada, ¿ok?_

 _Hasta pronto y dejenme reviews... O puedo cambiar de parecer. ¬¬ jajajajajajaaj (mentira)_

 _Brasil_

 _08/10/2015_


	4. Todo al mismo tiempo

_Holaaaa... ¿Que tal? Hablaré después. ;)_ **  
**

 _ **Traducción:** PajaritoAzul; Pola de Himura; Lica; Cecil. _

**_Beta:_** _PajaritoAzul._

* * *

 **04\. Todo al mismo tiempo.**

Un Corvette Jet Black, gris, convertible 2016, avanza por las calles de Tokio bordeando el límite máximo de velocidad de las autopistas. Al volante, el pelirrojo mantiene el capó cerrado y sus ojos fijos en la carretera, el ruido lo transportó a otro momento, su cerebro dejó de prestar atención y su mente viajó a la joven y hermosa kendoca a la que tuvo el placer de ver nuevamente después de largos ocho años.

En un momento de distracción por parte del conductor, todo sucedió a la vez.

Kenshin se sobresaltó al oír el timbre de su celular y desvió los ojos de la ruta para tomar el aparato, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que en una calle desierta dos fiats negros formaban una barrera. Gracias a sus buenos reflejos se las arregló para presionar el pedal del freno a tiempo y detener el coche a unos tres metros de distancia de los otros automóviles.

Los ojos violeta observaron el lugar y él pudo ver a seis hombres descendiendo de los vehículos. Sabía que era una emboscada. Puso su brazo en el asiento del copiloto y miró hacia atrás con la intención de dar reversa y salir del lugar, no obstante, estaba encerrado por un tercer automóvil del cual bajaron dos hombres más.

No había manera de escapar, Sólo podía enfrentarlos.

Suspiró. No quería involucrarse en una refriega, pero la noche prometía ser agitada.

Se preparó para salir de su deportivo…

-/-/-

El cuerpo de la kendoca golpeó contra el suelo mucho antes de que su salvador se diera cuenta de su desmayo. El ruido sordo llamó la atención de ambos causando diferentes reacciones en cada uno. Mientras que Jin-e sonrió con diversión el otro quedó preocupado, lo que aumentaba en gran medida su irritación.

Alto, dueño de un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado y definido, de cabello largo, color marrón oscuro, que le llegaba a la altura de la clavícula y unos ojos expresivos del mismo color. Poseedor de una belleza impactante con el rostro de un modelo, Shogo Amakusa era un hombre de respeto. No sólo era muy atractivo, sino que también era uno de los espadachines de más alto nivel y el tercer miembro que dominaba la poderosa técnica Hiten Mitsurugui-ryu.

Sintiendo el cambio en el espíritu de su oponente, Jin-e dio un ligero rebote hacia atrás poniendo cierta distancia entre ellos.

— Entonces... ¿Vino al rescate de la doncella indefensa?

Miró el corte que Kaoru le propinó al psicópata y sonrió antes de responder a su provocación.

— No es tan indefensa al parecer, ¿Verdad?

La sonrisa se desvaneció y Shogo recibió una mirada de enojo mientras se divertía internamente.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Amakusa?

— No voy a permitir que le hagas daño.

— En primer lugar: ya le hice daño. – Jin-e rio, se divertía con esto - En segundo lugar: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todavía sigues enamorado?

El moreno no respondió. Estaba Inmutable.

— ¿Shishio te envió?

— ¿De verdad crees que no sabe que la persigues?

— ¿Y tú de verdad crees que me importa? No le tengo miedo a Shishio... Mi trato con él es solamente mientras me pague.

— Ya veo. Aún así no tienes el coraje para rebelarte...

Jin-e no respondió, pero sus expresiones se cerraron durante unos segundos, enojado. Sin embargo, rápidamente se obligó a expresar su sonrisa nuevamente.

— Tal vez pueda comenzar contigo, Amakusa.

Con una sonrisa ladina y un brillo en sus ojos, el moreno levantó su espada y tomó una posición de combate. Era todo lo que quería oír…

-/-/-

— Entonces… ¿Vienen a asaltarme o sólo a admirar mi belleza?

Kenshin jugó con las palabras, mas no con su expresión. Su cuerpo parecía relajado, sin embargo, estaba listo para empezar el combate. Su semblante frío y sus ojos ganando un nuevo color, unos visibles tonos dorados, hicieron que los hombres se sintieran un poco inquietos, pero lo disfrazaron.

Los ocho lo rodearon.

— Battousai… ¡El día de tu muerte ha llegado! - declaró el que parecía ser el líder.

Kenshin sonrió, la luz tenue de la calle hacía sombra en su rostro. Los bandidos se prepararon para atacar, armados con bates de béisbol, además de las pistolas que llevaban dos de ellos.

— Entonces, ¿a qué esperan para atacar? No tendrán miedo de un hombre solo y desarmado, ¿no es así?

— ¡Vayan por él! — ordenó el líder.

Dos se lanzaron sobre él, uno de cada lado sosteniendo con firmeza los bates de béisbol en sus manos. Con una agilidad sobrehumana, Kenshin dio un salto hacia atrás y giró su cuerpo, quedando atrás de uno de esos hombres, para luego asestar un golpe en su costado derecho, haciéndolo soltar un grito agudo de dolor y perder la fuerza de su agarre, soltando el bate, que inmediatamente fue recogido por el pelirrojo.

Sin perder el tiempo, levantó agresivamente el pedazo de madera y lo estampó en la cara del hombre, haciéndolo escupir un diente y caer desmayado. Después, asestó un golpe en la boca del estómago del segundo atacante y con la punta del bate golpeó la cara del hombre, quebrando su nariz y dejándolo fuera de combate, sin conseguir respirar adecuadamente y con su sangre corriendo abundantemente.

Uno en el suelo, el otro de rodillas.

Kenshin de pie, sosteniendo el bate de béisbol a su lado, ofreciendo una mirada gélida a los seis que quedaban, retándolos en silencio.

Todos observaron incrédulos el nuevo escenario y antes de perder el valor, saltaron al ataque...

-/-/-

Misao y Aoshi se quedaron estáticos. Casi sin respirar mientras estaban presos de sus miradas, sintiendo cada uno los ojos del otro sobre si.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Misao abrió la boca intentando decir algo, sabiendo que no podía esconderse del hombre frente a ella, no obstante, se calló al ver a la prostituta de lujo del Juppongatana regresando. Al notar el cambio en la actitud de la joven, Aoshi también recompuso su postura y cambió el foco de su mirada volteándose hacia la pared. Pronto sintió las manos de la castaña paseándose por su espalda.

— Querido mío, infelizmente tendremos que dejar para otro momento nuestra noche de diversión… - esbozó una sonrisa sugerente.

Aoshi le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo con fingido interés. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada furtiva a Misao, pudiendo ver su cara de disgusto y la ira con la cual miraba la escena. Las manos de la chica se cerraron en puño y su mirada se dirigía exclusivamente a Misanagi, deseando matarla. Esto hizo que la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Aoshi aumentará visiblemente y volviéndose sincera.

— No se preocupe, no faltarán oportunidades...

Aoshi fue silenciado por un beso por parte de la mujer. No pasó de un rápido rose de sus labios, pero eso fue suficiente para irritar a su espectadora. Cuando se separaron la castaña se despidió con un guiño de ojos y se dirigió contoneándose hacia la salida. Aoshi la observó partir al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa de satisfacción desaparecía para dar lugar a una expresión de asco. No le gustó el beso, por no hablar de la situación en la que se encontraba, pero esa era su profesión y pasar por ese tipo de cosas para conseguir información solía ser inevitable.

Se giró para ver a Misao, justo a tiempo para verla alejarse de él, dirigiéndose hacia la pista de baile. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a caminar tras ella, intentando alcanzarla.

-/-/-

Jin-e sabía que la situación se estaba saliendo de control al ver que Shogo cerraba su semblante. No era que tuviese miedo al hombre frente a él, no le temía a nada ni a nadie, pero reconocía que era un buen oponente. Amakusa era alguien digno de respeto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el castaño se abalanzó hacia el psicópata y sus espadas chocaron. Jin-e se sorprendió por un momento. Y a juzgar por el poder de ataque de este hombre, supo que no tenía el más mínimo deseo de jugar.

— Usted es un cobarde. Ella no era rival para ti... ¿Por qué usaste tu técnica mediocre? - le preguntó y desvió un contraataque lateral..

— Porque me dio la gana. - contestó riendo.

— Entonces, tal vez debería devolverte el mismo trato...

Sin que Jin-e lo notase, Shogo ya estaba detrás de él y atravesó su hombro izquierdo girando la katana en la herida antes de retirarla. Un grito entre dientes puso fin a cualquier tranquilidad que conservara el lugar mientras el de cabello blanco se alejaba considerablemente de su oponente. Las gotas de sangre fluyeron por su hombro, pintando el terreno.

Se observaron...

-/-/-

El pelirrojo derribó al quinto individuo.

Eran siete fuera de combate, cada uno con algo quebrado y su sangre pintando el asfalto.

El que parecía ser el líder continuaba en pie, observando la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus hombres estaban vivos a pesar de las malas condiciones en la que se encontraban y Kenshin no mostraba ni un poco de preocupación por la situación de los demás.

— Haré esta pregunta sólo una vez... ¿Quién te ha enviado? - la voz fría congeló al hombre.

— Eh…

— Cómo ya dije, no repetiré la pregunta.

La mano temblorosa del bandido subió hasta la pistolera y logró sacar el arma, pero el miedo que sentía no le permitió apuntar correctamente. La verdad es que estaba sorprendido con el mismo. Nunca vaciló ni se asustó con ninguna víctima. Pero aquel hombre frente a él era diferente. No era como cualquiera, no mostraba sentimientos, ni miedo o recelo. No se intimidó con la emboscada y los enfrentó a todos desarmado - al principio - con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Quién eres tú? - la pregunta salió en un susurro.

— Tú mismo lo dijiste... Soy Battousai.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kenshin asestó un golpe con el bate en las manos del hombre, lanzando lejos de él la pistola y pasando rápidamente a sujetarlo por el cuello. Los ojos dorados miraron profundamente dentro de los oscuros y temerosos del líder, y finalmente comprendió todo.

— Ustedes no están aquí para matarme... Esto es apenas una manera de retrasarme... - tragó en seco. - ¿Quién es el verdadero objetivo?

El hombre gimió de pánico.

— Tus compañeros están vivos, pero la verdad es que no me importa matarte, lentamente... Por eso, si quieres vivir, responde. ¿Quién es el verdadero objetivo?

— Ka… Kamiya Kaoru.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron considerablemente, su frialdad fue abandonada por la ira que se apoderaba de él. Con la punta del bate golpeó la boca del estómago del tipo y vio como su cuerpo caía inerte al suelo después de ser liberado de su agarre. Se desmayó inmediatamente.

Sin preocuparse por nada ni nadie, corrió apresuradamente hacia su coche, guardando su nueva arma en los asientos traseros y arrancando a toda velocidad, esquivando dos automóviles, rumbo al dojo Kamiya.

-/-/-

— ¡Misao! - gritó.

Pero la música alta mezclada con los gritos de diversión de las personas que se empujaban mientras bailaban hicieron que la voz de Aoshi desapareciera completamente. Misao continuaba avanzando y abriéndose paso como podía dejándolo un par de metros atrás, retardado por la multitud.

La rabia que sintió al ver a esa mujer besando al detective la descontroló. Sabía que era un completo absurdo, que apenas se conocían y además, no tenían ningún tipo de relación. Aún así, no pudo evitar las ganas de abofetearla y separarla del hombre que se había vuelto su interés romántico.

Paró en medio de la pista y suspiró hondamente, pasó la mano por su rostro y movió la cabeza en forma de negación. Debía estar volviéndose loca, no había razones para todo aquello. Pero no podía negar que Aoshi Shinomori la atraía de una forma que ningún otro hombre había conseguido hacerlo.

Sintió que alguien la empujó y estuvo a punto de caer, fue entonces que despertó de su ensimismamiento y recordó que las personas a su alrededor no estaban preocupadas con sus pensamientos, estaban allí para bailar y saltar. Algunos parecían estar haciendo mucho más que bailar debido a los movimientos que ejercían y lo pegados que estaban a sus parejas, estaba claro, ella estaba detenida en el lugar equivocado.

— Aoshi es un policía, debe estar investigando lo mismo que yo... Claro. Cálmate Misao... Estás equivocada. - susurró para sí misma.

Y resuelta, levantó la cabeza para partir, en ese momento sintió una mano fuerte envolver su brazo y tirar de ella con fuerza.

Sobresaltada miró hacia atrás y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre grande y mal encarado que la miraba lascivamente…

-/-/-

Shogo no desviaba sus ojos castaños del par de ojos negros de Jin-e, ambos extraviados en sus propias respiraciones y pensamientos. Cada uno esperando el primer paso de su adversario.

La sangre de la herida causada por el castaño goteaba incesantemente y el dolor punzante lo estaba empezando a incomodar. Miró solapado por primera vez - desde que la lucha con el intruso había comenzado - a la kendoca que continuaba tumbada en el mismo lugar. Su respiración tranquila mostraba que se encontraba en una inconsciencia profunda, de la cual nada podría despertarla en aquel momento.

— ¿Entonces? ¿No piensas volver a atacarme? - provocó. Jin-e sonrió en respuesta. - ¿Será que tienes miedo de mi?

— Yo no tengo miedo de nadie... Sólo que aún no es tiempo de matarte, Amakusa.

Shogo se enderezó, dejando atrás su posición de combate para posicionarse erguido con su espada descansando junto a su cuerpo, desenvainada.

— Desaparece de mi vista, y ten presente que si la vuelves a molestar, personalmente te daré la peor muerte que puedas imaginar.

Las palabras salían cadenciosas y suavemente. Pero la amenaza incrustada en ellas era filosa como una cuchilla. El psicópata creyó en las palabras de su adversario, sabía bien que no bromeaba, pero eso realmente no le importaba. Dejaría que el castaño pensara que dejaría a la joven en paz, hasta que bajara la guardia para así poder completar su misión, o mejor dicho, su deseo: Matar a Kaoru Kamiya.

Volvió a su posición normal y en un rápido movimiento limpió y guardó su katana. Miró al castaño una última vez y sonrió antes de salir tan rápido y silenciosamente como había entrado.

Después de algunos segundos, luego de confirmar que el ki de Jin-e había desaparecido, Shogo limpió y guardó su espada en tiempo record, para después caer de rodillas, mostrando en su rostro la desesperación que le producía el estado de Kaoru.

Levantó el torso de la morena y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus piernas, asegurándose de que continuaba respirando. Soltó aliviado el aire contenido para luego examinar las heridas que recorrían su cuerpo, sangraban demasiado, pero ninguna se encontraba en algún punto vital y tampoco había alguna vena abierta. Era una buena señal.

— Necesita atención médica de inmediato. - habló con el viento.

Se levantó y fue en busca de algún trozo de tela que le sirviera para tapar su torso y cubrir sus heridas. Al volver, sólo tubo tiempo de envolverla en una toalla blanca cuando de pronto pudo escuchar el sonido de un coche resbalar por frenar bruscamente, la puerta se abrió y oyó los pasos de una persona corriendo hacia el portón.

Conocía aquel ki y sabía que esa persona no estaba de buen humor.

-/-/-

— Que mamasita tan rica… ¿Quiere divertirse un rato? - habló pasando su lengua por sus labios gruesos.

El hombre no era bonito, aunque tampoco feo. Era un tipo común. De esos que uno encuentra en cada esquina. No tenía ningún atractivo y sólo le despertaba repugnancia. Las manos gruesas y ásperas de él la incomodaron, pero fue su fuerte olor a sudor mezclado con whisky barato que exudaba su cuerpo, junto a su aliento la hizo sentir nauseas. Su proximidad la estaba desesperando.

Oyó la pregunta y disfrazando la aversión que sentía se detuvo. Puso una cara pensativa, poniendo su mano en el mentón, estrechó los ojos como si estuviese concentrada y luego se volteó hacia el intruso con su mejor y más brillante sonrisa.

— ¡No! Gracias. - dio la vuelta, forcejeando para escapar del agarre.

Disgustado con la respuesta que recibió apretó aún más las manos alrededor del brazo femenino.

— Pues yo pienso que debería quedarse.

Susurró en su oído después de acercarla y haciendo que el cuerpo de Misao se estremeciera de asco. Decidida a enseñarle una buena lección al desagradable individuo, se armó de valor y giró el cuerpo rápidamente poniéndose frente a él, con la mano derecha abierta en alto, lista para pegar una bofetada en el rostro de él, pero detuvo su mano a la mitad del camino, gracias a sus buenos reflejos, sorprendida por lo que vio.

Aoshi venía por detrás del hombre sin que nadie lo hubiera notado, y cuando lo vio cuchichear al oído de la joven no lo pensó dos veces, tiró de él por el cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba y en cuanto el tipo volteó para ver quien lo buscaba de esa manera tan mal educada, recibió un puñetazo en medio de la cara.

Todo pasó al mismo tiempo; en la caída provocada por el golpe que recibió soltó el brazo de la chica, cayendo en medio de la muchedumbre y llevandose a algunos con él por el camino, otros se alejaron para abrir el espacio. Misao detuvo su mano antes de alcanzar a dar el golpe al ver Aoshi acercarse furiosamente, tirando y golpeando el hombre. Continuo como estatua, observando la escena, atónita.

El detective se posiciono al lado de ella, adelantado ligeramente, viendo al gran simio caído en suelo recuperándose del mareo causado por golpe perfectamente asentado. Aún con la boca abierta, ella empezó a bajar la mano, recuperando la conciencia de lo que está ocurriendo allí.

— Ao-Aoshi? - bisbiseo.

Pese a que el ruido alrededor era muy alto, él escuchó la voz delgada de ella y la miro por el rabillo del ojo. Azul y verde se encontraron y la tan peculiar atracción sexual que existía entre ellos desde el primer día contaminó el aire y los ojos de ambos se enturbiaron.

— Desgraciado…

Perdidos en sus deseos con respecto al otro, no se dieron cuenta cuando el hombre entrometido se puso de pie y en posición de combate, con una nudillera en cada mano. Misao tragó en seco y Aoshi sólo asumió su frialdad característica…

-/-/-

Kenshin llegó al dojo a toda velocidad, se detuvo y se preparo para derrumbar la puerta de madera con una patada frontal. Así lo hizo, pero no contaba con que la puerta estuviese abierta, casi fue a dar contra el suelo debido a la fuerza utilizada. Cayó con la rodilla izquierda y el pie derecho sobre el piso. Negó con la cabeza y sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie y se fue en busca de la joven maestra.

Dio un vistazo rápido por el lugar y después entró a la casa, abriendo y cerrando una puerta detrás de otra; nada. Ni un rastro de la joven kendoca. Observó el terreno y se dirigió al dojo, sin percatarse de la presencia oculta en medio de las sombras; había ocultado su ki para no ser descubierto, sin dejar de observar la desesperación del pelirrojo al recorrer el lugar.

Kenshin subió la pequeña escalera del dojo, el lugar estaba oscuro, pero a pesar de eso pudo ver la sombra del cuerpo desplomado en medio de la sala. El olor de la sangre inundó sus fosas nasales y con sus sentidos alertas se adentró al lugar, observando los signos de lucha que fueron dejados atrás. No se molestó en quitarse los zapatos, se apresuró en cerciorar que el cuerpo pertenecía a Kaoru, rápidamente cayó de rodillas, tratando de confirmar que ella aún estuviese viva.

Su corazón le dolió al verla ensangrentada e inconsciente, su mirada violeta ganó un brillo dorado. No dejó de sorprenderse al ver una toalla que envolvía sus lesiones. No le cabía duda de que alguien la había defendido y ayudado, pero huyó con su llegada. Eso era algo que iba a Investigar en otro momento, pero primero tenía que llevarla al hospital, con urgencia.

Puso un brazo bajo sus rodillas y el otro en medio de la espalda, levantándola y acomodándola, sin preocuparse por mancharse de sangre. La cabeza de la chica descansaba sobre su hombro y así se dirigió a la salida, con premura. Sintió un movimiento cercano a la pared, junto a un árbol, pero no era una presencia nociva por lo que decidió ignorarlo. Ella era la prioridad en ese momento.

-/-/-

El hombre se lanzó sobre Aoshi con un derechazo, el que fue hábilmente desviado, el contraataque consistió en un rodillazo en el estómago, haciendo que él se curvara del dolor. Los ojos oscuros de color rojizo, debido a las bebidas y tal vez a algo más, miraban con odio al alto moreno de ojos azules que se mantenía impasible en la espera de otro ataque.

En ese instante ya se había formado un círculo de personas que al ver la escena empezaron a animarlos. Misao estaba al margen, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer, observando el éxtasis de júbilo en las miradas de los espectadores.

El hombre avanzó una vez más, pero antes de llegar demasiado cerca, Aoshi haciendo gala de un rápido movimiento, jaló hacia un lado la parte de abajo de su gabardina, liberando la pierna, entonces, con una técnica impecable de pierna giratoria golpeó el rostro del hombre. Haciéndolo caer al suelo, inconsciente.

Los gritos de diversión llegaron a la locura, con derecho a aplausos y celebración.

Un verdadero espectáculo.

Ignorando a los demás, sus ojos buscaron a la joven por la cual se involucró en aquella pelea, la encontró al otro lado del círculo, observándolo de cerca, a pesar de que estaba seria, logró distinguir en los ojos verdes un brillo de satisfacción y de admiración por él.

Sonrió discretamente y caminó directamente a ella, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la joven. Nuevamente se miraron en silencio, ignorando las miradas sobre ellos.

Tragó en seco y sintió el perfume masculino entorpecer su mente. Su respiración se hizo más difícil y sus sentidos se apagaron. Lo único que sintió fue el tirón cuando él la sostuvo de la mano para llevársela de ahí. Sin comprender, siguió los pasos del azabache, casi tropezando con sus propios pies.

-/-/-

Kenshin entraba al mejor y más notorio hospital de la ciudad con la joven en sus brazos, aún inconsciente. Al verlo, una enfermera se acercó preguntando que había ocurrido, desesperado, sólo atinó a contestar que necesitaba un médico con urgencia.

La mujer siguió preguntando sobre ocurrido, agotando toda la paciencia que él tenía, gritó.

— Haga que traigan a un doctor ahora. ¡Ella necesita de atención médica inmediata!

Sobresaltada, la joven enfermera se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa de atención y llamó al equipo de emergencia. Luego, el pelirrojo comenzó a ver el movimiento y pudo sentirse un poco más aliviado, finalmente ella sería auxiliada y él podría tranquilizarse por unos momentos.

-/-/-

Sólo percibió que estaba se pasando cuando sintió el viento frío de la noche alcanzar su cuerpo. Desde hace algunos días el calor era constante, lo que hacía que incluso la menor baja de temperatura fuera notada por la población. Su cuerpo tembló con el brusco cambio de aire. Con fuerza se soltó del agarre sólo para ver como el detective se detenía instantáneamente para mirarla. No consiguió evitar la sensación que le producía el rubor apoderándose de sus mejillas; deseó que la poca luz de la calle impidiera que él lo notase.

— ¿Hacia donde me llevas? - preguntó con la cabeza baja.

El azabache miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya estaban fuera del almacén. Suspiró y soltó despacio la muñeca de ella. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, pensando en su siguiente movimiento.

— Gracias por defenderme…

Comenzó, pero fue callada por él al preguntar

— ¿Por que estás aquí?

Levantó la mirada, antes que su cabeza, y observó el rostro neutral de él mientras pensaba en que decir.

— Yo…

— Vamos señorita Machimaki… - sintió algo de irritación en su voz. - No es una cuestión difícil de contestar. ¿O sí?

Elevó una ceja, luego la cabeza, enderezó la espalda y puso las manos en las caderas, enfrentándolo.

— ¿Qué insinúa señor Shinomori? Me gustaría señalarte que puedo devolverle la misma pregunta.

Se exaspero interiormente con la petulancia de la chica, pero no dejo que ella lo notará.

— Si. Es cierto. Pero yo pregunté primero, y espero la respuesta.

Con la boca abierta, ella le sostuvo la mirada como pudo hasta que empezó a reír. Era su turno para levantar la ceja y sentir como su cuerpo se relaja. Un poco más calmada, después de sentir la tensión fluyendo fuera de su cuerpo a través de la risa, Misao volvió a mirar a su defensor y declaró.

— Vamos a hablar en otro lugar, ¿por favor?

Asintió y tomó la mano de la chica sin importarle nada más, guiándola a su ubicación en el aparcamiento. Encontró su moto y pagó el chico que estaba allí, supuestamente custodiando los vehículos. Se quitó la gabardina y la puso en ella, luego tomó su casco y lo puso en la cabeza de la niña, sin dejar que ella manifestara algo al respecto. Sacó del bolsillo interior de su gabardina unas gafas de lentes amarillas, adecuados para la noche, y se los puso.

— ¿Harás como esos personajes de las series norteamericanas en las que quieren demostrar que son jodidamente increíbles al usar gafas oscuras en la noche para conducir una moto?

Se quedó mirándola suspicaz. Y mientras levantaba su pierna para subir en la moto respondió.

— Primero: estas son una gafas únicas que sólo se utilizan en la noche. Segundo: sólo tengo un casco, el que tú estas usando. Sin casco el viento molesta mis ojos con la velocidad de la moto y eso puede obstaculizar mi visión; para eso sirven las gafas. Para permitirme mantener los ojos abiertos sin riesgo de que algo entre en mis ojos y pueda provocar un accidente. ¡Ahora sube!

Ordenó después de su discurso y extendió la mano para ayudarla. Misao obedeció, analizando la información.

Aoshi hizo partir la moto y salieron a toda velocidad.

-/-/-

Misanagi entró en un callejón oscuro. Recibió un mensaje en su celular en el cual le daban instrucciones para dirigirse a ese lugar; tubo que atravesar la ciudad entera para llegar. Estaba enojada, por culpa de esa orden se había perdido una noche arrebatadora en los brazos de un perfecto espécimen masculino.

Sólo con cerrar los ojos ella conseguía imaginar todo lo que deseaba haber hecho con aquel bello cuerpo y lo que hubiese sentido bajo los toques de aquellas manos fuertes. Sonrió lasciva, deseando poder verlo pronto.

Sus pensamientos pervertidos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido.

Abrió los ojos que había cerrado brevemente para imaginar al misterioso hombre de la fiesta, quien la había invitado a tomar una copa en un lugar reservado, y miró alrededor, incómoda.

El lugar estaba demasiado silencioso. De acuerdo al mensaje de texto deberían haber más personas allí, no obstante, no podía escuchar nada más que el sonido de sus tacones golpeando contra el suelo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo entero cuando notó que estaba completamente sola. Ni un alma viva pasaba por allí. Miró de un lado a otro mientras buscaba su celular en la bolsa de mano, tenía la intención de llamar a Houji e informarse sobre aquella supuesta reunión cuando escuchó el eco de una voz femenina.

— Llegas tarde, Misanagi.

En cuanto su nombre fue dicho la mujer comprendió que estaba en problemas…

-/-/-

Kenshin ya había resuelto toda la situación burocrática del hospital y ahora estaba sentado en la sala de espera deseando que viniesen pronto a dar noticias. Su cabeza no descansaba, las preguntas se acumulaban en su mente.

 _¿Por qué estaban tras ella?_

 _¿Cómo sabían que él se dirigía al dojo?_

 _¿Quienes eran aquellas personas?_

 _¿Quien salvó a Kaoru?_

 _¿Quién fue quién la hirió?_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el médico de emergencias de aproximó.

— ¿Señor Himura?

— Sí

— La señorita Kamiya se encuentra fuera de peligro. Nos encargamos de las heridas y los medicamentos están en el suero. En estos momentos estás dormida debido a la fatiga y al trauma psicológico, pero creo que no tardará en despertar. Si quiere acompañarla ella ya se encuentra en el cuarto. No hay heridas graves y ningún órgano vital fue afectado. ¿Podría decirme que fue lo que sucedió?

— No tengo idea doctor... La encontré en ese estado.

El hombre asintió.

— Acompáñeme, lo llevaré con ella.

Kenshin acompañó al médico y se despidió de él en la puerta del cuarto donde estaba Kaoru. Al entrar la encontró aún dormida, su cabello suelto se desparramaba por encima de la almohada y a pesar de la delicada situación no podía dejar de encontrarla bella.

Se acercó a la cama y acarició su largo cabello negro, memorizando cada detalle de su rostro, observando maravillado cuan delicada e indefensa lucía allí, dormida, a su merced. Tocó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, a pesar de que estaban un poco descoloridos por causa de toda aquella situación, no dejaban de ser sumamente suaves y acogedores.

Miró a su alrededor y vio una silla, la acercó a la cama y se sentó. Con su mano izquierda sostuvo la mano de la chica, acariciando los dedos finos de la kendoca con su pulgar y con la mano derecha tecleo el número de su casa. Tenía que avisar a su familia.

-/-/-

La moto de Aoshi se detuvo en la cima de un pico desde el que se podía ver toda la ciudad. Todo estaba iluminado por las luces encendidas en medio de la noche, convirtiéndose en un verdadero espectáculo a los ojos de los que la observaban.

Misao fue la primera en bajar de la motocicleta, seguida por Aoshi.

Caminó unos pasos delante de él y observó la ciudad, maravillada por el esplendor de estrella que se extendía por el suelo...

Aoshi la observaba detenidamente. No le importaba el escenario, ya lo conocía de memoria, era su refugio, donde se escondía cuando necesitaba pensar. Anteriormente acostumbraba ir a algún templo para hacerlo, pero descubrió que ese lugar de madrugada era perfecto.

Centró sus ojos en la joven que tenía delante. La ropa que llevaba, extremadamente sexy y provocativa, le hacía hervir la sangre, pero observarla usando su gabardina - que le quedaba tan grande que lo arrastraba por el suelo - lo hacía sonreír de lo gracioso que era.

Ella le quitaba el piso, conseguía despertar innumerables sentimientos que hasta ahora eran desconocidos para el hombre de hielo. El detective conocido por se un conquistador sin sentimientos, ya que las mujeres no le faltaban, pero los sentimientos sí. Hasta el día que conoció a la pequeña avalancha de energía. Era una atracción que él no conseguía explicar. Del tipo que uno piensa que es mentira, invención de romanticistas, pero en la que no se puede dejar de creer cuando acontece con uno mismo.

Sin más tiempo y energía que perder, indagó.

— ¿Que estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Y vestida así?

La dueña de los ojos verdes se volteó para mirarlo de frente, su mente estaba pensando en todo y en nada. Oyó la pregunta sin escucharla realmente, pero sabía que algo había preguntado.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Eh, Qué?

— ¿Por qué fue ha ese lugar?

— Ah...

Los ojos verdes comenzaron a danzar mientras ella pensaba en alguna respuesta posible. El detective se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo y estrechó sus ojos mirándola fijamente, antes de ordenarle.

— No invente, diga la verdad. - exigió.

— Estaba investigando al Juppongatana. - tapó su boca con ambas manos.

Si el hombre se sorprendió con la revelación, su cara no lo demostró, sin embargo la miró fríamente. Ella a su vez, una vez pasada la sorpresa por haber abierto su propia boca, revirtió la situación.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

— ¿El qué?

— Obligarme ha hablar en contra de mi voluntad. - colocó las manos en su cintura en una pose altiva.

— Es un secreto. ¿Para quién estaba investigando?

Suspiró y miró de reojo. Sabía adonde lo llevaría aquello; a ningún lugar.

— Yo...

— Usted no es una policía... ¿Qué es?

— Una informante.

— Es un trabajo peligroso.

— Tanto como el tuyo.

Se calló. Necesitaba una pausa para pensar en cómo seguir.

— Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo.

— Yo también.

Silencio.

— ¿Para quién trabaja?

Levantó la cabeza, decidida a responder y acabar pronto con el interrogatorio. Pero no podía soltar la información tan fácilmente, por más que su interior le dijese que él era una persona confiable, tenía que desconfiar. Ese el el deber de un buen policía.

— De un lobo sarnoso.

Habló con descuido, balanceando las manos en el aire, dando poca importancia al asunto.

— ¿Lobo...? ¿Se refiere a Hajime Saito?

Misao abrió los ojos y Aoshi no tuvo ninguna duda. Tenían el mismo jefe.

-/-/-

Hiko colgó el teléfono después de obtener toda la información que pudo de su sobrino mayor. La sonrisa sarcástica que el magnate acostumbraba lucir desapareció. Su expresión era hermética mientras miraba atentamente la noche a través de la ventana.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, pasó la mano por debajo de la mesa y apretó un botón muy bien escondido, tanto que con el sólo hecho de pasar la mano era imposible sentirlo, pero él sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba. Un compartimiento oculto en su mesa de escritorio - situada en su oficina personal en la mansión - se abrió y tomó un aparato celular que se encontraba dentro. Tecleo el marcador rápido y esperó a que la persona contestara la llamada.

— Habla.

Una voz tan fuerte y masculina como la de Seijuuro atendió y él no precisó de ninguna confirmación para saber de quién se trataba.

— Shishio ha vuelto a importunarlo, lo quiero fuera de mi camino y del de mi familia.

— Estoy trabajando en ello.

— Quiero resultados rápidos. Si la policía no lo captura, ¡yo me encargaré!.

Colgó. Guardó el celular en el mismo lugar y salió de la mansión, rumbo al hospital.

 **Continuará...  
**

* * *

 _Entonces... Les dejo, me voy corriendo porque no quiero ser asesinada. jajajajajajaja_

 _No, mentira... Quiero a todos. :3  
_

 _Bueno, vemos que hay más cosa en todo el lío que yo cree. XD_

 _Por favor, dimen todo con detalles, ¿si? *o*_

 _Miles de gracias a las chicas: Pajariazul, Pola de Himura y Cecil, porque me ayudaron y MUCHO en las traduciones. Dani, me gustaria informarte que ya es mi traductora oficial, junto con tu trabajo de beta. XD jajajajaja_

 _Ok, no sé mas que decir... normalmente tengo mucho que decir, pero por fin, actualizo. :3_

 _No escribi mis otras fics y ahora tengo que hacerlo, porque las lectoras del Brasil quieren matarme. XD_

 _Gracias a Blankaoru que hizo la traducción de fic Heero y Relena mia, voy publicar esa semana esa one, por eso, les invito a pasar por mi perfil, no se si hoy, pero esa semana, para conferir y tal vez, si les interesa leer la one. ;)_

 _Las, ganadora del reto:  
Pajaritoazul;  
Rogue85;  
Zury;  
Jnej G..._

Esperen sus regalos. ;)

 _Aqui me despido y gracias por no abandonarme... S2_

 _17/11/2015 - Brasil_


	5. Provocaciones

**_Beta:_** _Alei91_

* * *

 **05\. Provocaciones.**

Los ojos castaños paseaban de un lado al otro en medio de la oscuridad en busca de la dueña de la voz desconocida. Para empeorar las cosas para la criminosa que se sentía a cada instante más aprehensiva, se cerró el cielo y la poca luz que recibía de la luna acabó, la lluvia cayó a plomo y abundante, trayendo una sensación sofocante de epílogo.

Dio un paso atrás, preocupada de encontrar una salida rápida, sin desviar los ojos del fondo del callejón, cuando su cuerpo se chocó con algo. En reacción, dio un salto y ágilmente cambió su posición, parando de frente con lo que había golpeado ya en la actitud de defensa.

Pero, no era que y sí quién.

Delante de ella había una silueta de mujer. La ropa entera negra, ajustada en las curvas, se hacía aún más entallada por culpa de la lluvia que caía sin descanso. El cabello oscuro largo y detenido por una cola alta, descansaba en el hombro derecho, el flequillo pegado en su frente, y la única cosa que no la cubría consiguió ver en medio a ello, eran los ojos invasivos de la mujer.

Una rareza, ojos diferentes, el de la derecha era color verde chartreuse mientras el de la izquierda era color esmeralda. Una característica singular, insólita y que la marcaba totalmente.

— ¿Vas a alguna parte?

El tono de burla de la portadora de la rara heterocroma irritó la castaña, la cual se enderezó y la encaró. Determinada hacer frente a la extraña, segura, ya que al parecer su oponente estaba sola.

— ¿Y quién eres tú? - altiva.

Sonrió con la pregunta, malvada.

— Tu verdugo. - informó con descuido.

Y un escalofrío corrió por la columna vertebral de la mujer, supo en ese instante que la amenaza era real.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo, por un rato su ruido era lo único que se escuchó, mojándolas cada vez más, aumentando el temor en el corazón de una y la ansiedad en el de la otra. Dejando el clima tan cargado que llegaba a ahogar, el ambiente libre y poco iluminado, sin embargo con el suficiente para que pudieran verse debido a la corta distancia en que se encontraban.

La fuerte sirena de un coche de policía que pasó a la distancia fue la señal que necesitaron para empezar el combate.

Como buena guerrera, Misanagi fue la primera en atacar, como un animal acorralado por tal agresividad. Su puntapié medio fue ágilmente defendido por su oponente con el antebrazo izquierdo, que luego contraatacó con un puntapié alto de derecha. La castaña escapó por poco, sintiendo el viento del golpe esquivado azotar su cara.

El corazón de ambas estaba acelerado, cada uno por una razón. La adrenalina a un nivel alto las obligaba seguir embistiéndose, no obstante, aunque los movimientos de una eran desesperados e incesantes tomados por el miedo, los de la otra eran precisos y estratégicos, ejecutados con seguridad y confianza en sí mismo.

Ambas entrenadas y óptimas luchadoras, sin embargo era visible la soberanía y belleza de los golpes ejecutados de la desconocida, era notable que su formación fue mucho más estricta que el de la criminosa. Y fue perfectamente absorbido y perfeccionado.

Las respiraciones pesadas, el sudor mezclado con la lluvia, la mirada desafiante sobre su oponente. Las dos cautelosas, pero, ansiosas en poner un fin en aquello.

La desconocida se cansó de esperar y se lanzó con una secuencia de puñetazos, finalizando con un puntapié medio de izquierda, golpeando exactamente la mitad de la costilla de la de ojos oscuros, causando que se doble debido al dolor, aun así, Misanagi no se dio por vencida, y trató de agarrar la pierna de la mujer, con el fin de realizar una clave, pero al final no previendo que su agarre se utilizó como soporte para un nuevo impulso y acertar un puntapié de derecha en su rostro, conduciéndola a un knockout inmediato.

El suelo duro recibido a los dos. Entretanto la criminosa cayó de cara, colisionando todo su cuerpo dañándose y despellejándose en el impacto, la sin nombre cayó sentada por culpa de la falta de apoyo en el suelo al realizar su último ataque.

Levantada observo a la otra inconsciente, en medio de la podredumbre del lugar. Consciente de la razón por la cual estaba allí, se aproximó y se puso en cuclillas, poniendo la rodilla izquierda sobre la espalda de la mujer al mismo tiempo en que el pie derecho servía de base en el piso. Sacó un cuchillo de caza del soporte en la espalda y levantó la cabeza de la castaña con la mano izquierda, rasgando la garganta de la misma con la cuchilla.

La sangre salió a borbotones, tiñendo el suelo de color gris oscuro con un fuerte color rojo. Misanagi ni siquiera sintió que pasó y su vida se apagó.

Se elevó y luego de limpiar la hoja en la ropa de la víctima, guardó el cuchillo y tomó el teléfono del bolsillo, marcando un número de memoria, al escuchar la voz masculina contestar, fue directa…

— Una a menos. Está en el callejón combinado. Estoy saliendo. - y colgó sin esperar una respuesta.

Dio la espalda alejándose del sitio, abandonando el cuerpo sin vida y ensangrentado de la prostituta de lujo del Juppongatana bajo el chubasco, formando un escenario mórbidamente poético, sin molestarse en ojear la chica una última vez, con la sensación de misión cumplida la inundo. No en tanto sin ningún sentimiento con respecto a lo sucedido.

-/-/-

Poco a poco comenzó a despertar. Primero las manos se crisparon, a continuación, los labios se abrieron para dejar salir un pequeño suspiro y entonces, sus ojos a la vida. Moviendo frenéticamente bajo la pupila hasta que cadenciosamente se abrieron, calmadamente, de espacio, parpadeando algunas veces antes de mostrarse por completo, aquellos azules tan peculiares y característicos. Su cuerpo por fin empezó a quejarse.

Confusa ojeó de un lado al otro en busca de comprensión. No sabía dónde estaba y por más obvio que fuera la decoración a su alrededor y el suero en la vena, seguía sintiéndose desplazada.

Estaba sola y eso la hizo querer levantarse.

Cuando intentaba reincorporarse oyó que la puerta de la habitación abrirse y elevó la mirada, encontrándose con una sorpresa. Sinceramente, desde que su mente empezó a aceptar el hecho de estar en un hospital, en ningún momento, pensó que lo vería a él entrar por la puerta. Había una gran variedad de posibilidades más probable que eso, tanto que hasta la asustó un poco.

Haciendo caso omiso de la impresión que causó a la chica con su llegada, se precipitó a la cama, evitando que ella continuase su proceso de erguirse, empujándola amablemente contra el colchón.

— Usted sigue debilitada… Por favor, quédese acostada.

Aquella voz suave e inflexible, la cual al mismo tiempo en que era autoritaria, poseía un fondo de súplica, la hizo creer que él era real y no sólo su mente haciéndole ver lo que quería.

Sus ojos brillaran intensamente por él y su corazón se agitó al mismo tiempo en que su garganta cerró con el llanto contenido. Estaba feliz, por alguna extraña razón de la cual aún no sabía definir exactamente, era exactamente a quien tanto quería ver. Y no se puede pretender el inverso.

— Kenshin…

Los ojos violeta dejaron de ver la sábana que organizaba para mantenerla tapada y se elevaban hasta encontrar los azules esperanzado de la joven que lo encaraba emocionada. Sonrío cariñoso, demostrando que del mismo modo, estaba muy feliz en verla.

El silencio se hizo cargo y ambos examinaban el otro en busca de algo, cualquier cosa que revelase que el otro pensaba. Sin embargo, el subconsciente ya tenía la respuesta.

— Que… ¿Qué haces aquí? - arriesgó.

— Yo te encontré, sangrando, en el piso de su dojo. - respondió analítico, observándola.

Bajó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, volviendo a quedar desorientada. Abrió y cerró la boca tratando de considerar algo, después soltó el aire pesado y cuando se decidió volver a ojearlo, lo encontró sentado a su lado en la cama. En qué momento él se acomodó, no tenía idea, no había sentido el movimiento en la cama y ni mismo él tomar su mano y empezar acariciarla con los dedos.

Sintió las mejillas calentarse bajo el ojear fijo y afilado.

— ¿Que pasó allá? - cansado de esperar que la respuesta viniera sola.

— Tú… ¿No lo sabe? - se sobresaltó al mismo tiempo en que descartaba la primera idea de que había sido salva por él.

Apenas negó con la cabeza en contesta.

— Cuando llegué, sólo estabas tú allí…

— Yo… - mordió el labio, teniendo en cuenta la idea de callarse.

— Fuiste atacada. ¿Por quién? Y ¿cómo fue que acabaste cayendo desmayada? - estrechó la mirada, no tenía intención alguna de dejar pasar ningún detalle.

Tragó en seco y se mantuvo callada, aprehensiva. No podría decir la verdad, ¿o sí? Pero, la peor parte era que él parecía conseguir ver a través de ella.

El pelirrojo soltó el aire pesadamente, incomodado con la quietud. Soltó la mano femenina y pasó por su rostro, exasperado en busca de palabras que la hiciese confiar en él, bajo la mirada atenta de ella. Se volvió hacia la de ojos azules y prosiguió, decidido en sacarle un relato.

— La policía ha venido para saber la razón por la que te encuentres en este estado, yo dije todo que sabía, aun así volverán para conocer tu versión.

La información la agito por dentro y él notó, sonriendo internamente con el resultado que buscaba exitoso.

— Kaoru… - se interrumpió la frase...

— Kenshin… Es mejor que se quede lejos de eso No puedo hablar del ocurrido, ni contigo y ni con nadie.

La irritación empezó a nacer, siendo una pequeña punzada en el interior aún. Apretó los dientes, haciendo de sus labios una línea fina de disgusto. Se puso de pie y caminó de un lado al otro, puso las manos en la cintura y por fin la miro.

— Sabes… Cuando una persona se siente amenazada, la adrenalina se eleva y sólo baja cuando vuelves a sentirse segura o cuando mueres. Con un luchador, sea cualquier especialidad, la cosa no es diferente. Si bien él ataca, ataca hasta el fin. Hasta que la lucha acabe o la amenaza desaparezca de alguna manera. Vi tus heridas y no fueron causadas por alguien que no tiene la intención de matar. Lo que me lleva a creer que su oponente no salió de buena voluntad por la puerta. - lo observaba atónita - Y juzgando por el hecho de que estabas sola allí, desmayada en lugar de muerta, llegué a la conclusión de que recibió ayuda.

Agrandó los ojos, pasma. El pelirrojo volvió a sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Quién te salvó? ¿Porque te atacaron? Y no me vengas a decir que fue un robo, porque ningún ladrón habría hecho eso con un maestro de kendo. Entonces, ¿quién quería verte muerta?, ¿quién te ayudó? y ¿porque no te trajeron al hospital antes?

Abrió y cerró la boca dejando escapar algunos sonidos incoherentes, que más parecían intentos de palabras, sin embargo sin éxito y temerosas. Al sentir el cambio de espíritu de ella, quiso calmarla, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero se dejaría pasar, sabía que no habría otra oportunidad más propicia…

— Kaoru… - insistió.

Y a pesar de hablar bajo y tranquilo, colocó gran energía en pronunciar el nombre de la azabache.

— No sé… - los ojos se inundaron.

— ¿Qué no sabes? – extrañado.

— No sé quién me salvó… Pensé que hubiera sido tú.

Boquiabierto, quedó sin reacción. Mirándola toda alborotada y afligida, jugando con sus manos inquietas, que no paraba de frotarse una a otra y entrelazar los dedos. Aturdido, arriesgó una pregunta más.

— ¿No viste quién intercedió por ti?

Negó con la cabeza antes de seguir hablando, al mismo tiempo en que se arreglaba para quedar un poco más sentada. Corrió para ayudarla prestando atención en el relato.

— No… Vi que él iba a matarme, irguió la espada y el golpe sería certero y no dejaría ni posibilidad de auxilio médico. - bajó la cabeza, conformada y dolorida. - Yo… Me rendí. - sintió una lágrima escurrir y la limpió rápidamente, enojada. - Estaba cansada y sabía que no saldría viva de allí. Fue cuando todo aconteció lentamente y todo que vi y oí fue el choque de las espadas y una silueta masculina antes de perder el conocimiento. - suspiro fuertemente. - Creo que ni pensé que volvería abrir los ojos…

Aturdido con las novedades mantuvo el ojear impasible en el rostro delicado de la maestra del estilo Kamiya Kasshin. Pestañeó seguidamente, asimiló lo que oyó y decidió continuar sondeando.

— ¿Quién te atacó?

— Kenshin… - ladeó la cabeza, suplicando con los ojos que él no cuestionarse.

— No voy a parar hasta que obtenga la respuesta. - contestó la cuestión no pronunciada. - Y tú tiene dos opciones, o me cuenta por bien… O descubriré de otra forma. Soy bueno en conseguir lo que quiero, además, no sé se recuerdas, pero mi hermano es detective y te garantizo que él es el mejor. Aoshi siempre encuentra lo que busca.

Soltó, desafiador, orgulloso y convencido.

Se preocupó de que eso los llevase hasta sus actividades ilícitas, pero su orgullo no la dejaba libre. Alzó el rostro, provocativa y desafiante.

— ¿Y usted no piensa en respetar mi privacidad?

— Si cuesta su vida. ¡No! - declaró.

Y la manera tranquila y decidida con la cual la contestó la desarmo. Sintió el fuerte latido del corazón en su pecho y su respiración se hizo jadeante. La mirada violeta era penetrante, oscura y fija en los azules esperanzados y antes mismos de responder o algo más pasar, algo que ambos querían, escucharan:

— Una pareja que pelea antes mismo de empezar el noviazgo, o casan y son felices para siempre o rompen en una semana. - cacareo.

La azabache desvió rápidamente el ojear de su acompañante y miró la puerta, elevando una ceja con la visita inesperada e indiscreta. En contrapartida, el pelirrojo no necesitaba ojear el recién llegado a saber quién era. Aun mirándola, habló con el intruso.

— Sano… ¿No debería estar durmiendo?

El pelo de punta dejó de reír y decidió responder.

— El tío me pidió que viniera, si ustedes necesitan algo…

La información captó la atención del mayor que, por fin, miró el hermano.

— ¿Donde él está?

— Recibió una llamada de Okina, que quería pedir ayuda para encontrar la Jou-chan… - el nuevo epíteto sorprendió a la pareja. - Parece que tu hermanito, Yahiko llegó en casa y se desesperó al no encontrarla, fue hasta el restaurante en busca de ayuda el viejo llamó nuestro tío, por alguna razón desconocida, y él explicó. El niño quería venir verla y Seijuuro decidió ir buscarlo. Fin de la historia… Más informaciones espérenlo llegar.

Kenshin asintió y Kaoru finalmente recordó del hermano, preocupada por él de repente, sintiéndose culpada por el susto que le causó involuntariamente. Su acompañante sintió su choque emocional y seguro las manos de la joven, calmándola.

— No te preocupes… Todo quedará bien.

Y cómo llegó, Sano se retiró en silencio.

Teniendo en cuenta el clic de la puerta al cerrarse, el pelirrojo esperó estar a solas para volver a segura la mano de ella, acariciando las falanges con cariño, concentrado en su propia acción. El corazón acelerado y la mente perdida en el toque, no conseguía desviar los ojos de las facciones varoniles. Ansiosa por más.

— Yo… - rompió el silencio, aún sin encararla. - Tenía planeado una conversación totalmente diferente. Era para decirte cuanto temí perderte. - violeta encontró azul y la vio jadear. - Había tanto que me hubiera gustado decirte…

— ¿Una conversación cursi? - bromeó, concluyendo su razonamiento y devolviendo el afecto en la mano.

Sonrió amablemente al ser correspondido.

— Algo así… - ladeo una sonrisa y ella tragó el aire con dificultad.

— Entonces…? - mordió el labio inferior.

Las miradas no aflojaron, perdidos el uno al otro y bajo seducción, fue aproximándose de ella, sus rostros muy cerca y cuando ella creyó que él la iba besar, le vio detener su camino y sin desviar los ojos, pidió.

— Un nombre.

Tragó en seco, no pudo apartarse y como un reflejo, sin poder controlarse, habló.

— Jin-e… Jin-e Udo.

Sin embargo, el que ella no esperaba era verlo agrandar los ojos, de sorpresa, cerrándolos poco por la expresión, molesto, con la mandíbula apretada se alejó poco a poco. Entendiendo perfectamente que el millonario conocía bien el asesino y eso la confundió.

— Kenshin…

Empezó hablar, empero se calló con el ruido de la puerta abriéndose abruptamente y llamando la atención de los dos. El hermano menor de la kendoka invadió la habitación, con la cara consternada de preocupación, afligido y con un brillo en los ojos que podrían haber sido las lágrimas, si bien, ella descartó la opción, creyendo que era sólo el reflejo de la luz.

— Kaoru! - la llamó con ímpetu.

Hizo el que ella no esperaba, la abrazó. Con la boca en forma de boquilla y los ojos hecho platos, la muchacha tardó en reaccionar, no obstante, cuando lo hizo, se aferró al hermano con tanta voluntad, que sólo entonces, notó cuánto necesitaba un abrazo. Dejando sus propias lágrimas bajar por su faz y vio Kenshin, todavía perdido en sus pensamientos, salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

-/-/-

Las gotas caían por el vidrio, dibujando un largo camino hasta que se cansaban o desaparecía en la frente de los iris verdes, se distrajo y sus ojos pasearon por la oscuridad de la calle antes de volver hacia dentro de la propiedad, entonces encontró con los azules álgidos de su compañero. Suspiró cansada y dejó el cuerpo relajar en la silla.

Tamborileando impaciente los dedos sobre la mesa que la separaba del detective, lo observó, analizándolo, en busca de una lectura corporal, pero el hombre delante de ella era muy difícil de descifrar, si bien en lugar de desanimarla, sólo la hacía más excitada por el reto.

Miró alrededor, el comensal de carretera tenía un aspecto muy occidental, era nueva, no hace mucho tiempo que se había inaugurado y los dueños era una pareja diferenciada, Ya que él era francés y ella japonesa. Una unión poco común en el país asiático de cultura tan rígida. Sin embargo, aquello sólo hizo que la joven informante se deleitar con numerosas suposiciones románticas de la forma en que debería haber sido para ellos luchar por su amor.

Sonriendo hecho una tonta, volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó su compañero carraspear mientras la encaraba con mucha atención. Desanimada, tumbo la cabeza hacia atrás y después de cambiar el aire del pulmón expulsando la tensión que se formó en su cuerpo, se enderezó y devolvió la mirada, verde y azul se enfrentan.

— ¿Que quiere saber? - la voz femenina rompió el silencio.

— ¿Cómo se convirtió en informante Saíto?

Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Ojeó de un lado al otro, estaban solos. Los únicos clientes del establecimiento más allá de ellos, era una pareja de novios que estaban al otro extremo de la sala. Allí, nadie los molestaría.

— Fue durante el alta secundaria. - hizo una pausa para organizar sus pensamientos. - Una muerte ocurrió en la escuela, lo que resulta en homicidio y Saíto, que era entonces un detective, se fue el que llevó el caso…

— Cierto… - no era más que un incentivo para que continuara con la historia.

— Yo había discutido con la víctima el día anterior y…

— Terminó apuntando a usted como sospecha. - completó y ella afirmó con la cabeza.

— Me sentí ofendida… Entonces, decidí que descubriría personalmente el culpable. Y así, limpiar mi nombre.

— Entiendo…

— Fue cuando hablé con Saíto y me ofrecí para el rol. Al principio se negó, pero yo insistí hasta el punto de que ya no pudo negar…

— Hum…

— En resumen, desenmascaramos el culpable y yo descubrí que me gustó el trabajo y finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que era eso lo que quería hacer... Hacerme una detective.

Aoshi asintió en entendimiento. Finalmente, las piezas encajaron.

— ¿Y usted? - decidió arriesgarse a buscar sus propias respuestas.

— ¿Yo? - irguió una ceja intentando comprenderla.

— ¿Cómo se convirtió en un detective?

Se calló, considerando las alternativas, cuestionando se debería o no confiar en ella, sin embargo, sería injusto de su parte no hacerlo, ya que ella confió en él. Como una máquina comenzó a reportar abierta y claramente su respuesta.

— Servir en el ejército, hice me inclusión de un año después de mi hermano Kenshin.

Durante este período participé en muchas misiones, algunas secretas y otras no. Y me identifiqué. Me gustó la acción y de ayuda la gente. - silencio. - ¿Esto sirve como una respuesta?

Boquiabierta con el relato tan directo y sencillo, ofrecido de forma tan robótica como se fuera un texto memorizado, la chica pestañeo algunas veces, intentando asimilar, mientras él pacientemente esperaba por su reacción.

Estrechó los ojos verdes, ceñuda, al mismo tiempo en que sus rosados labios se tornaban una línea fina.

— ¿Es eso que tienes para decirme? - incrédula.

Desvío los azules de los verdes, despreocupado, y sorbió un trago de su té, frío, debido a la esperada.

— ¿Que esperaba como respuesta? ¿Un texto lleno de idealismo? - sus ojos brillaron de una forma distinta, juguetona, mientras su rostro permanecía rígido.

Misao sintió el corazón acelerar y las mejillas calentarse, él era tan misterioso y lleno de sorpresas que le sacaba el suelo. Pero, no estaba lista para darse por vencida.

— ¿En verdad? Si. - mofó.

Aoshi se humedeció los labios en respuesta al comentario, sintiendo los efectos que la joven causaba con sólo su presencia. Desvío la mirada, observando la noche y la lluvia constante, antes de volver su atención a la chica, que no dejaba de observarlo.

Fue un flirteo analítico e ininterrumpido.

— ¿Tienes novia?

La pregunta vino antes de su cerebro identificar la frase y la vergüenza tiño su rostro de rojo, aún más rápido que el acto de su lengua. Los ojos verdes se abrieron, mientras que el hombre cerró la mano en puño, sosteniendo el impulso repentino de reír, al ver los efectos tan claros en la joven.

Carraspeó sin conseguir sostener el ojear, sintiéndose extrañamente tímido, sin demostrar.

— No. No tengo nadie.

Bajó la cabeza asintiendo y jugando con los propios dedos en el regazo, feliz con el descubrimiento, sin ser capaz de mirarlo.

Una melodía orquestada comenzó, interrumpiendo el momento incómodo que se formó después de la cuestión impertinente - sin embargo muy importante para ella -, haciéndola casi saltar de susto al sentirlo tan cerca. Golpeó su mano en el pecho de la gabardina masculina que todavía usaba, en búsqueda del dispositivo que vibraba y sonaba incesante, encontrándolo en un bolsillo interior, al lado del corazón.

Fue justo el tiempo de sacarlo y ya encontró la mano extendida del detective para tomar el dispositivo, que contestó de inmediato, luego de recibirlo, sin mirar la pantalla, con los ojos fijos en un punto cualquier tras ella.

— Shinomori…

Fue la única cosa que ella oyó. Atento a cada expresión, inexistente, del. Preocupada con el silencio, de alguna manera con una desagradable sensación, sin una razón real y fue cuando él fijó los ojos en ella, que sintió el aire desaparecer. Debía estar en estado de choque, porque no le oyó decir adiós antes de colgar, simplemente siguiendo sus movimientos con los ojos. Y sólo salió del trance, cuando lo oyó dirigirse a ella.

— Su amiga, la señorita Kamiya ya está se encuentra bien, totalmente fuera de peligro…

¿Como? ¿Que él había dicho? Pestañeó, preguntándose qué parte de la historia había perdido, o cuando había entrado en un universo paralelo, donde supuestamente su mejor amiga estaba de alguna forma corriendo algún riesgo de vida?

Como si hubiera leído la mente femenina, sabiendo que ella sólo debería haber prestado atención al final de sus palabras, repitió todo desde el principio.

— Mi tío me llamó para informar que están todos en el hospital, Kenshin encontró la señorita Kamiya en estado crítico, desmayada en su dojo. Había sido atacada. Entonces, la llevó al hospital y ahora ya está todo bien. Pensé que fuese querer saber.

— Kaoru… - todavía aturdida, no notó cuando él se puso de pie y se posicionó al lado de ella.

— Venga… Voy llevarte a tu casa o a donde quieras.

Tendió la mano hacia ella, que la atrapó como se fuera una boya salvavidas, prácticamente saltando de su silla y corriendo en dirección a la puerta. Las gotas que caían del cielo alcanzaran la pareja que no se importó con el frío y caminaran con prisa, de la mano hasta la moto, esta vez, ella le obligó a poner el casco debido a la lluvia, ya que él era el que realmente necesitaba ver el camino, mientras ella estaba feliz sólo por abrazarlo de la cintura y la certitud de que no importaba lo que pasó, su amiga estaba a salvo.

-/-/-

Cargando el vaso de papel con café caliente en el interior, caminando con pasos inseguros, con los hombros caídos y los ojos semi abiertos, mientras no dejaba de bostezar, el luchador avanzaba hacia adentro del gimnasio. A pesar de ser alrededor de ocho horas, sentía como se fueran las cuatro de la mañana, cansado y aferrándose con fuerzas en la cafeína, desesperado por un efecto milagroso.

Tambaleando, se obligaba seguir en frente y sólo conseguía levantar la mano en respuestas a los buenos buenos días, que pareció oír a los asistentes y funcionarios del local.

Pasó por todos los ambientes de la sala principal y continuó avanzando hasta el pasillo de acceso a los aseos.

— Ay… - las voces se mezclaron con la misma palabra mencionada al mismo tiempo.

Y allí estaba, el milagro tan esperado, como por magia él reaccionó a la colisión con la otra persona, despertando inmediatamente y agrandó los ojos al ver la bella y atractiva doctora, a poco tiempo contratada.

La mujer lo miró con una mirada estrecha y de reproche con las manos en las caderas. Desafiadora.

— ¿Sera que puedes sacar tu pie de encima del mío?

Pestañeó muchas veces antes actuar. Ojeó hacia abajo y vio que realmente tenía el pie cubriendo el de la mujer y ensuciando el mocasín metódicamente blanco. Al quitar el pie, la marca de la suela quedó tan estampada en la tela del zapato que pudo sentir la ira de la doctora subir a niveles descomunales.

— Eres un idiota. ¿Por casualidad no miras por dónde vas?

Agrandó los ojos y aquello despertó su lado buscapleitos. Con una sonrisa irónica, contraatacó.

— De hecho yo estaba más dormido que despierto, Ahora, ¿cómo explicar el hecho de que estés tan despierta y no se ha apartado de mí?

— Ah… Es… - abrió y cerró la boca, sin respuesta.

Suspiro pesadamente y sus ojos se convirtieron en llamas de ira. Encarándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido y una maliciosa sonrisa en su cara, retruco.

— Entonces, significa que ¿en vez de dormir para tener un buen desarrollo en su entrenamiento, pasa la noche haciendo no sé qué y después reclama que está siendo muy cargado? Es realmente un niño. - río bochornosa.

— ¿Cómo se atreve?

Se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo quedó sin habla con forma que acabó por ser tratado.

Empezó a caminar rumbo a su sala, siguió riendo, dejando el luchador confuso, estancado en el mismo lugar.

Sanosuke reaccionó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Con una sonrisa ladeada, decidió que aquello no había acabado. Empezó a dar pasos amplios y rápidos hacia el consultorio del médico, haciendo una pausa en el camino para tragar el último sorbo de su, ya frío, café y descartar la copa en la basura. Abrió la puerta, sorprendiendo a la mujer que se levantó de la silla.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a invadir mi espacio sin mi permiso?

Cuestionado mientras lo seguía con los ojos, dando vuelta en su despacho y se detuvo a unos pocos pies de ella, encarándola a los ojos. La respiración de la mujer se agitó, el perfume amanerado la invadió, pero su compostura no cambió, irguió aún más el mentón y lo enfrentó.

— ¿Sabes lo que pienso? - sus ojos poseían un brillo diferente. - Que eres del tipo que le gusta provocar, pero sepa que yo voy a disfrutar en participar… - sonrió.

Abrió la boca para hablar, empero las palabras murieron. Él la miró de forma penetrante y salió, dándole la espalda para la doctora, sin embargo antes de abrir la puerta, sintió un golpe en la espalda, irguió la mano por reflejo, masajeando el lugar y dio la vuelta para ver el zapato sucio, caído al suelo, levantó el ojear y se encontró con la expresión altiva de la doctora.

— Haga algo de útil, cabeza de pollo… Limpie el que has ensuciado.

Sonrió malvada. Con la mirada estrecha, él se inclinó y recogió el mocasín, volvió a verla y sonrió.

— Sólo porque yo ensucie…

Partió cerrando la puerta, dejando la mujer ligeramente jadeante en su lugar, pensativa en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 **Continúa...**

* * *

 _Volvi... :O  
_

 _Increíble, lo sé. XD_

 _Perdón por desaparecer... Quién leyó mi capitulo de Prisioneros ya sabe la primera parte, que me quede muy enferma... La buena nueva es que no tengo nada. Lo examenes fueron negativos. EEEEEEH \o/_

 _Pero, por eso, todo se estropeó. u.u Y ahora estoy retrasada con todo... Las historias que esperan mi review, no se preocupen... Aunque tarde, luego me pondre al dia. por eso, no vopy abandonar a nadie. XD_

 _Puedes que tarde en retornar acá... tan poco voy olvidar mis fics... :3_

 _Espero poder regalarme un notebook que sera mucho más sencillo de escribir, así no tendre que dejar todo por la mitad porque mi tiempo en la computadora se acabó... en otra oportunidad se les explico. XD_

 _Mias amores que no me abandonaron... Gracias. De todo mi corazón. *o*_

 _Pajaritoazul tuvo lios y no pudo hacerme de beta para ese capitulop, por eso una otra amiga muy querido me hizo el favor... Gracias Alei91... Miles de gracias amor y a Pajaritoazul también por todo... te molestare en el siguiente. XD_

 _Bueno... Si algop no se entiende, dimelo._

 _Y aqui les dejo... Amo a todas y espero que les tenga gustado..._

 _Alguién se atrebe a decir alguna sugerencia paranoica...? jijijijijijijiji_

 _Mis amores... miles de gracias y espero sus reviews que tanto amó! *o*_

 _BRASIL - 13/06/2016_


End file.
